I love her
by Lora98
Summary: Mi van ha Kuroko a téli kupa megnyerése után egyedül ünnepli a születésnapját?Mi van ha közben találkozik Kise Ryoutával és pár ital után a szőke enged a vágyainak és megcsókolja őt?Majd a bizonyos eset után Kuroko rájön az igazi érzéseire?Hogy ő igazából a figyelemre vágyott mindig is?De ezt a nem teheti meg kosárlabdázás közben. Nem, másképp fogja magári felhíni a figyelmet...
1. Chapter 1

- Mm… ah!

- Hah! Ah! Ah!

Ah. Ez furcsa. Mi történik? Ezeket a hangokat én adom ki? Az ágy nyikorog. Ez az én ágyam. Az én házam. Huh. Ah. Ez… Ez jó. De mi ez?

- Kurokocchi… minden… rendben? – lihegte felettem valaki. A hangja ismerős. Kinyitom a szemem. Mégis mikor csuktam be? Mégis mi a fene történt?

Az első, amit megpillantottam egy lihegő, kipirosodott arcú, aggódó tekintetű Kise Ryouta volt. Aki éppen egy bizonyos testrészét akarja az én testrészembe rakni. Vagyis ha jobban megnézem, inkább még beljebb akarja rakni. Oh, milyen csodás eszmefuttatásaim vannak.

- Kise-kun? – lihegtem.

- Kurokocchi… abba hagyjam? – kérdezte, azzal a nézéssel, ami azt mondja, hogy nem akarja abbahagyni, de a kedvemért megtenné. Milyen kedves vagy Kise-kun. Igen, Kise-kun mindig kedves velem és rendes. Bár néha olyan, mint egy hangosan nyávogó kiscica, de…

Egyszer élünk nem?

Fordítottam a helyzetünkön, majd megkapaszkodtam a vállaiban.

- Kurokocchi? – nézett rám megdöbbenve majd a füle hegyéig elvörösödött.

Nem válaszoltam, hanem ritmikus mozgásba kezdtem. Előre, hátra szépen ütemesen.

- Hah, Kise-kun – lihegtem -, ez olyan jó érzés. – Mozogtam tovább.

- Kurokocchi – fogta meg a csípőmet -, nekem is jó. Ez nagyon jó.

Majd ezzel a lendülettel felemelt a farkáról és durván visszarántott rá.

- Ah! Kise-kun!

- Hah, Kurokocchi! Még… mond még a nevem! – Majd újra és újra visszarántott magára.

- Ah, Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Erő… ah!

- Hogy? Mondani akartál valamit Kurokocchi? – lihegte a számba, majd megcsókolt. Ahogy a nyelve körbejárta a számat, a fejem hátsó része elkezdett zsibbadni. Alig kaptam már levegőt, de nem érdekelt, mert Kise-kun annyira jó csókolt. Még pár percig csókolóztunk, majd megfordította a testhelyzetünket. Aranybarna szemei csak úgy csillogtak a vágytól, és az érzelmektől. A karjaimat a nyaka köré tekertem és lehúztam egy újabb csókra. Ő pedig ütemes mozgásba kezdett.

- Erősebben! –Nyögtem.

Kise-kun egyre erősebben vágódott belém, majd közénk nyúlt és a keze ugyanolyan gyors mozgásba kezdett az elhanyagolt tagomon. Felsikoltottam.

- Ah! Kurokocchi!... Olyan… édes vagy. – Csókolt meg.

Pár lökés, és húzás elég volt, hogy egyszerre menjünk el. Mind a ketten egymás nevét nyögve élveztünk el. Az utolsó, amire emlékszem, hogy Kise-kun betakart, majd átölelt és a szeretlek szót suttogta a fülembe.

Túl kimerült voltam, így elaludtam anélkül, hogy válaszoltam volna neki.

…

A telefonom hangos csörgésére ébredtem. Jut is eszembe, milyen nap is van ma? És mennyi egyáltalán az idő? A naptárra, majd az órámra néztem. Szerda reggel 10:37. Szuper. Mellettem Kise-kun ébredezik. Fejére teszi a párnát és elbújik a takaró alatt. Olyan, mint egy gyerek.

- Kagami-kun? – vettem fel a telefonomat.

- Kuroko! Hol vagy? Egész nap azt hittem, hogy itt vagy és mégse! Jól vagy?

- Neked is jó reggelt Kagami-kun – mondtam, majd ránéztem Kise-kunra, aki kérdő tekintettel nézett rám -, igen jól vagyok. Itthon kell segítenem Oka-sannak, ezért nem tudok ma iskolába menni. Mond meg az edzőnek, hogy sajnálom. Mennem kell. Viszlát Kagami-kun.

- Oké.

Letettem a telefont az éjjeliszekrényre. Éppenséggel hazudtam Kagami-kunnak, mivel Oka-san most Tou-sannal van valahol üzleti úton. Tulajdonképpen semmi kedvem nem volt ma suliba menni. Felkeltem az ágyról, de azonnal meginogtam a hirtelen altestembe hasító fájdalom miatt.

- Kurokocchi! – Kiáltott fel hirtelen Kise-kun majd a karjaiba estem.

A kezei szorosan tartottak majd a nyakhajlatomba temette a fejét.

- Kurokocchi, most… most mit csinálunk? – kérdezte. Nem tudtam nem észrevenni a félelmet a hangjában.

Válaszolni nem tudtam, mert megcsörrent a telefonja, és ő is ugyanazt hazudta, mint én. Rám nézett az aranybarna szemeivel és mosolygott. Kínos csönd ereszkedett ránk és eszembe jutott, hogy nem válaszoltam a kérdésére.

- Először is menjünk fürödni Kise-kun. – Mondtam. Majd újra felkeltem az ágyból, de a fájdalomtól meg kellett kapaszkodnom az éjjeliszekrényben. Au.

- Kurokocchi – kapott fel Kise-kun menyasszonyi pózban -, tényleg együtt fürdünk? – kérdezte, miközben elvörösödött.

- Gondolom ez egyértelmű – álltunk meg a fürdőszoba előtt -, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy Kise-kun ilyen perverz.

- Kurokocchi!

…

- Ah! Hah, ah!

Nem gondoltam volna. Soha nem is, mertem rá gondolni. Na, jó ez így nem igaz hisz egy tizenhét éves tini srác hormonjai nem csoda, ha beindulnak. Egy csinos lány, vagy egy aranyos fiú miatt… nos, ez részletkérdés. De akkor sem gondoltam volna, hogy ez valóban megtörténik. Mindig is vágytam rá, oh de még mennyire. Megérinteni, csókolni, megölelni… és ez még mindig nem elég.

- Ah! Kis… e… kun…

A tegnapi nap is átlagosnak indult. Véletlenül találkoztam Kurokocchival. Mivel mindenki megfeledkezett róla, ami, gondoljunk bele nem meglepő, egyedül ünnepelte a születésnapját. Hazakísértem majd megittunk egy pár üveg italt és a vége az lett, hogy engedtem a vágyaimnak és megcsókoltam. És milyen édes vanília ízűek voltak azok a rózsaszín ajkak! A kék szemei olyanok, mint az óceán tükre. Komolyan nem láttam még ilyen színű szempárt egész Japánban. Mindig is szerettem Kurokocchit. De soha nem tudtam, még csak nem is sejtettem, hogy…

… szerelmes vagyok belé.

…

- Kise-kun hideg a csempe – lihegtem az arcába -, nagyon hideg.

- Sajnálom Kurokocchi – szívta meg a nyakam, amitől bizsergés futott végig a hátamon -, megfordítalak, jó?

Válaszra csak nyögtem egyet.

Megfordított, összefonta a kezeinket és úgy támaszkodtunk meg a csempén. Majd elkezdett mozogni.

- Mm… ah, Kurokocchi. Olyan szűk vagy! – Nyögte a fülembe, majd megharapta a vállamat.

- Ah! Kise-kun keményebben! – Mondtam, majd meglepődtem saját magamon. Mióta vagyok én ilyen? Mióta vágyok én ilyesmire?

De ez az érzés olyan jó. Végre nem vagyok egy árnyék, végre valaki csak rám figyel. Úgy tűnik a lelkem legmélyén mindig is ezt akartam. Mindig is erre vágytam. Uh, furcsa erre rájönni, hisz eddig soha nem jutott ez eszembe. De most… Már tudom miért voltam olyan boldog mikor beválasztottak a Teikou csapatába. Végre valaki észrevett. Ezért hálás vagyok Akashi-kunnak és persze Aomine-kunnak is, hisz ha ő nem lenne soha nem kerültem volna be. Majd meg kell köszönnöm nekik…

- Kurokocchi… hogy tudsz ilyen… édes lenni. – Lihegte.

Elvette a kezeit az enyémről, majd megfogta a csípőmet aztán kihúzódott belőlem majd olyan erővel csapódott belém, hogy ha nem fogja a derekam, biztosan összeesek.

- Ah!

Újra és újra elmerült bennem, szinte csillagokat láttam a gyönyörtől.

- Elmegyek! Ah, Kurokocchi elmegyek!

- Kise-kun!

…

- Kise-kun te egy perverz vagy. – Mondtam újra a küszöbön állva.

- Kurokocchi – nyafogta -, olyan gonosz vagy! – Vette fel a sálját.

- Viszlát, Kise-kun és köszönöm.

- Um, igen, viszlát Kurokocchi. Én köszönöm.

Ott álltunk egymás előtt, mint az idióták. Kise-kun arca vörös volt, de nem tudom, hogy a hidegtől, vagy a zavarodottságtól. Majd hirtelen megcsókolt. A nyelve újra körbejárta a számat és noszogatta az enyémet. Sóhajtottam majd átkaroltam a nyakát és visszacsókoltam. Ő átkarolta a derekamat, közelebb húzott majd visszatolt a házba és becsukta az ajtót. Elkezdte levenni rólam a ruhát, majd falhoz szorított és felültetett az egyik fiókos szekrényre. A szekrényen lévő tárgyak hangos csattanással érkeztek a földre. Kibontotta a nadrágját és az enyémet is lecibálta rólam és még így is éreztem, hogy mennyire felizgult. Alsónadrágon keresztül összeérintette a merevedéseinket, majd egy nyögés után levette rólam azt is. A lábaimat átkulcsoltam a derekán és ő minden előkészítés nélkül belém hatolt. Nem volt annyira szörnyű, mert a fürdőszobai incidens már eléggé előkészített. A gyors mozgás helyett most lassan mozgott. A fülemen éreztem a leheletét aztán a nyakamat csókolgatta. Én elkezdtem a kezeimet levezetni a mellkasán és a hasát kezdtem el cirógatni. Eddig úgy sem csináltam semmit sem. Újra és újra elérte a gyönyörközpontomat, amitől egyre hangosabban kezdtem el nyögdécselni a nevét. Úgy tűnik ez még jobban beindította, mert még mélyebbre nyomta magát bennem. Ráharapott a nyakamra majd egy nyögés kíséretében elélveztünk.

- Kise-kun – lihegtem -, álmos vagyok.

- Kurokocchi – lihegett ő is -, most mit csinálunk?

Felnéztem rá, és ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk elnevettük magunkat.

…

Kise-kun aznap éjjel megint ott aludt, majd reggel megbeszéltük, hogy úgy csinálunk mintha semmi sem történt volna. Nem mondtuk ki, de nem is tagadtuk. Lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, búcsúcsókot adott, boldog szülinapot kívánt és elment.

Nem volt kedvem iskolába menni így felhívtam az iskolát majd visszafeküdtem aludni.

Utolsó gondolatom az volt, hogy milyen mázlista vagyok, hogy az edző nem tudja hol lakom.

Magamba mosolyogva aludtam el.


	2. Friday

Másnap reggel későn ébredtem. A nap már magasan járt, szóval dél már biztosan elmúlt. Ránéztem az órára és tényleg elmúlt, mivel már fél három volt. Jó sokáig aludtam. - Gondoltam.

Felkeltem az ágyból, de vissza is estem egy fekete szőrpamacs miatt. Ó, tényleg, Nigou. Ki is ment szegényke a fejemből. Mivel sem tegnap, sem azelőtt nem vittem el sétálni, biztos ki szeretne menni. Végűlis, a kert nem mindenre megoldás.

- Rendben Nigou - vakartam meg a füle tövét -, lezuhanyozok és elviszlek sétálni rendben?

Kiskutyám válaszra csak vakkantott egyet.

Letettem az ágyra, majd a fürdőszoba felé vettem az irányt. Levetkőztem, majd beálltam a zuhany alá. A víz pont jó volt és mivel a hajam is vizes lett, úgy gondoltam megmosom. Levettem a kedvenc vanília illatú samponomat és a fejemre öntöttem a tartalmát. Visszatettem a helyére, majd elkezdtem beledörzsölni a sampont a hajamba. A fejemet a zuhanyrózsa alá tettem, közben tusfürdővel megmosakodtam. Kiszálltam a zuhanyzóból és eszembe jutott amit itt műveltünk Kise-kunnal. Nem láttam, de éreztem, hogy az arcom felmelegedett. Gyorsan elűztem a Kise-kunnal kapcsolatos gondolataimat és megtöröltem magam. A hajamat is megszárítottam, ami még jobban összekuszálódott. Köszönöm Tou-san...

Felkaptam egy egyszerű kék farmert, fehér pólót és egy kék pulcsit, majd lementem az előszobába. Hiába volt tél, reggelente nem volt olyan hideg. Még hó is csak nagyon ritkán esett. Bár soha nem voltam az a fázós típus. Mivel a házunk hatalmas és Oka-sanék nincsenek itthon, így egyedül kissé félelmetesnek tűnik. De már megszoktam. Igazából lehet, hogy ezért nem tudom kifejezni az érzelmeimet. Hisz nem volt itt velem senki, akinek kifejezhettem volna. Végűlis ez már mindegy...

Felhúztam a cipőmet, raktam el pénzt, feltettem a hámot Nigoura, majd kiléptem az ajtón.

...

Mivel az iskola úgy tudja, hogy beteg vagyok, nem lenne jó ha meglátnának. Ezért ma elkerülöm az iskola környékét. Pedig inni akartam egy Vanília turmixot...

...

Lassan sétáltunk az utcán. Nigou nagyon boldog volt, mert végre a friss levegőn lehetett. Elsétáltam pár kisgyerek mellett, akik nem vettek észre, de mikor visszavittem nekik az elgurult labdájukat nagyon megijedtek. Nem meglepő, hisz mindenki így reagál amikor találkoznak velem. - Kuncogtam. Oka-san azt mondta ezt még a nagyapámtól örökölhettem, mivel ő is rendelkezett ilyen "képességgel." Oka-san gyönyörű. Hosszú kék haja van és ugyanolyan színű a szeme, mint nekem. Tou-san kiköpött mása vagyok csak ő sokkalta magasabb, mint én és neki fekete színű a haja. Ha ők ketten együtt vannak csak rájuk tudsz koncentrálni.. Néha mindenki elfelejti, hogy van gyerekük.

Egyszer ők is elfelejtettek. Pedig én mindenre emlékszem. Felébredtem, megreggeliztünk a szüleimmel, bár nekem magamnak kellett készítenem mert nem vettek észre. De ez nem zavart, mert már megszoktam. Leültem a kanapéra és rajzoltam. Oka-san és Tou-san felöltöztek és munkába indultak. Csodálkoztam, hisz engem el kellett volna vinniük az óvodába, de otthon hagytak. Nem izgultam, hisz azt gondoltam, hogy úgy is észreveszik, hogy nem vagyok velük, de nem ez történt. Több órán keresztül ültem csak ott egymagam és rajzoltam. A szüleim dúvadként rontottak be az ajtón, Oka-sannak könnyes volt a szeme, Tou-san pedig tört-zúzott. Hirtelen azt hittem, hogy rám haragszanak, de mikor meghallottam, hogy a rendőrséget hívják és azt mondják, eltűntem, akkor már nem izgultam.

Nagyon kétségbe voltak esve, így mikor leültek velem szembe a másik kanapéra, megkérdeztem tőlük, hogy tetszik-e nekik amit rajzoltam. A rajzlapon, amit felmutattam nekik a családunk volt. Annyira megvoltak döbbenve, hogy csak néztek rám. Jöttek a szokásos kérdések, hogy hol voltam, mert nem találtak az óvodánál, de én mint mindig, monoton hanggal mondtam, hogy végig itthon voltam. Ők csak átöleltek sírva, majd sűrűn bocsánatot kértek tőlem. Én nem haragudtam rájuk. Ezt meg is mondtam nekik, de nem hitték el nekem.

Azóta a nap óta sokkal jobban imádnak engem. Nem mintha eddig nem szerettek volna, de valami megváltozott bennük. Mindent megkaptam amit csak szerettem volna, de nem használtam ki ezt. Amúgy sem volt semmire sem szükségem. Minél jobban szerettek engem, annál jobban eltávolodtak tőlem. A végén minden munkát elvállaltak, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen velem együtt lenniük. Azt hiszem azért mert féltek hátha megint elfelejtenek, mint azon a napon...

Szeretem a szüleimet, bár évek óta nem láttam őket. Van egy külön számlám amire rengeteg sok pénzt küldenek minden egyes héten. Egyedül fizetem a házszámlákat, de nem bánom. Mindent megvehetnék magamnak, de nem teszem. Inkább hagyom úgy ahogy van. Egy évbe ha egyszer telefonálnak. Nem hibáztatom őket, de tényleg. Néha elgondolkodom milyen lenne ha nem örököltem volna ezt a "képességet". De nem számít, hisz ennek köszönhetem a barátaimat. - Mosolyogtam.

...

Nigouval azért óvatosan sétáltam, hisz jég az volt az utakon. Egy rossz lépés és az alsó felem a járdával találkozna. Elsétáltam egy közeli parkhoz, bár nem voltam itt túl gyakran, de most körbesétáltam az egészet. Itt már levettem a hámot Nigouról, aki elkezdett szaladgálni egy másik kutyával. Leültem az egyik padra és az eget kezdtem el nézni.

Kise-kunra gondoltam. Amit műveltünk. Ha Akashi-kun megtudja...

Nem is tudom mit érzek Kise-kun iránt. Végülis még sosem voltam szerelmes. Oh... tévedek. Én azt hiszem voltam már szerelmes. Nem tudom, hogy az az volt-e, de akkoriban boldog voltam. Sokkal boldogabb mint a Teikous években.

Nem tudom mennyi időt töltöttem a padon ülve de egy szitkozódásra lettem figyelmes.

...

Nagyon ismerős alak ült le mellém. Szokás szerint fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ott vagyok. Ezen meg sem lepődtem. Sötét aura, gyilkos nézés, raszta haj... Haizaki Shougo. Micsoda meglepetés.

Sosem utáltam Haizaki-kunt. Mindig erőszakos volt, az a fajta verekedős srác. Kise-kunt szerintem a riválisának tartja. Sosem szerette őt, de azt hiszem engem se nagyon. Nagyon feldühíthette, hogy Nijimura-senpai kitette a csapatból régebben. Bár Akashi-kunnak is köze lehetett a dologhoz... Nem nagyon emlékszem már erre. De a haját mindig is szépnek tartottam. Én ezüst színűnek láttam, de lehet, hogy szürke volt. Hát igen csak volt. Most már fekete színű lett és úgy néz ki, mint aki most szabadult a börtönből.

Nigou közben idejött a padhoz amin ültünk. Haizaki-kun pedig rágyújtott egy cigarettára.

- Na mi van kis korcs, mit akarsz? - emelte fel a kutyámat nyakörvénél. - Nem kapsz semmit sem. - Mondta majd jobban megszorította a nyakörvét, amitől a kiskutyám nyüszíteni kezdett. Ezt már nem hagyhattam.

- Haizaki-kun kérlek ne bántsd a kutyámat. - Mondtam nyugodtan.

Erre a volt iskolatársam felsikoltott. Azzal a férfias sikoltással...

- Mi-? Hogy-?! Mikor-?! - Tett fel egyszerre több kérdést.

- Kérem Haizaki-kun, engedje el Nigout, mert a végén még megfolytja.

Letette a kutyámat, aki azonnal a lábamhoz szaladt.

- Mégis mikor kerültél ide? - kérdezte egy percnyi fáziskéséssel.

- Végig itt voltam Haizaki-kun. Amúgy neked nem iskolában kéne lenned?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném ám Tetsuya. Csak nem a könnyebbik életre vágytál hm? Te, a rendes kisiskolás lóg a suliból? - kérdezte, majd beleszívott a cigarettájába.

- Nem vagyok kisiskolás Haizaki-kun. És nem, nem lógok, csak nem volt kedvem iskolába menni. - Válaszoltam, aztán felvettem Nigout az ölembe.

Erre csak nevetni kezdett. Mi olyan vicces ezen?

- Hehe, ez már majdnem ugyan az. - Szívott bele a cigijébe, majd hátradőlt.

Nem szeretem a cigarettát. Még soha sem szívtam az igaz, de Haizaki-kunnak sem kellene. Ilyennel mérgezi a tüdejét? Milyen gyerekes viselkedés, de még mindig jobb, mintha füvezne. Bár...

Felálltam, előrenyúltam az arcához és kivettem a szájából a cigit, majd elnyomtam a padon. Meghajoltam, elköszöntem és elindultam hazafelé.

Nem vettem észre semmilyen reakciót, csak éreztem, hogy utánam rohan majd megfogja a csuklómat és megszorítja azt. Van benne erő az tény. Nagyon fáj.

Felszisszentem.

- Te kis-! - Szorította meg a kezem újra és maga felé fordított.

Mivel jég volt az úton, mikor megfordított megcsúsztunk és elterültünk a füvön. Én kerültem alulra, Haizaki-kun pedig felülre. A vállaiba kapaszkodtam ijedtemben. Ő a derekamba kapaszkodott. Nem is tudom mennyi ideig feküdtünk így. Nem láttak a járókelők, mert a növények kitakartak bennünket. Kinyitottam a szemem és Haizaki-kun csukott szemét láttam. Milyen aranyos. Gondolom ő is megijedhetett. A kezeimet a vállairól a fejére tettem. Elkezdtem végig simítani a haját. Erre már felfigyelt és így már belenézhettem a szürke szemeibe. Szépek a szemei.

- A régi hajadat jobban szerettem. - Jegyeztem meg csak úgy magamnak. A szemei elkerekedtek, de nem mondott rá semmit. - Tetszett a színe is.

Még mindig nem mondott semmit sem. De magamat sem értem. Ha Haizaki-kunra gondolok, ugyanolyan érzés mintha Kise-kunra gondolnék. Szeretem őket. Mindenkit. Hiszen a barátaim.

Tovább simogattam a haját, majd észrevettem, hogy engem figyel. - Haizaki-kun kedves ember - mosolyogtam rá -, jó lett volna, ha több időt töltöttünk volna együtt. Mindig is kedveltelek Haizaki-kun. Nem értem, miért nem szerettek téged a többiek. Hiába verekedtél egyfolytában, azért nem ítélhetett volna el a többség mer-

A mondatot nem tudtam befejezni mert megcsókolt. Teljesen ledöbbentem. Én úgy tudtam, hogy utál engem.

Erősebb és vadabb a csókja mint Kise-kuné. Nem is tudom miért jutott ez az eszembe. Cigaretta ízű Haizaki-kun csókja. Kellemes.

A nyelve körbejárta a számat, majd elkezdte az enyémet is noszogatni. Mivel még mindig nem reagáltam semmire sem, ráharapott az alsó ajkamra. Érezni kezdtem a vér fémes ízét, így, hogy nehogy még egyszer megharapjon, visszacsókoltam. A kezemet rácsúsztattam a nyakára és közelebb húztam. Ő közben a derekamról elvette a kezeit és benyúlt a pólóm alá. Elkezdte cirógatni a hasamat, és én erre csak nyögtem egyet. A csókolózás elbódította az agyamat, ugyanis egyre jobban elkezdtem élvezni a dolgot. Az előző reakciómon felbátorodva, elkezdett a mellbimbóimmal játszadozni. Nem vagyok nő, de ez tényleg fantasztikus érzés. Összecsippentette majd elengedte, és még jobban lenyomta a nyelvét a torkomon. Alig kaptam levegőt, de nem tudtam közölni vele. Nem is hiszem hogy nagyon érdekelte volna. Kezei megfogták a pólómat majd felcsúsztatta a nyakamig, hogy még jobban hozzá férjen. Közben úgy mozgott, hogy beférkőzzön a lábaim közé és így éreztük, hogy mennyire felizgultunk. Erre már felfigyeltünk és abbahagytuk a csókolózást.

A szeme csak úgy csillogott a vágytól. Éreztem, hogy én se nézhetek ki máshogy. Haizaki-kun megmozdította a csípőjét így összeért a férfiasságunk. Mindketten nyögtünk egyet. Éreztem a tekintetét magamon, ahogy végigmér, aztán megfeszült felettem. Kinyitottam a szemem, amit nem tudom mikor csuktam be, és láttam, hogy a nyakamat majd a felsőtestemet nézte. Én is oda néztem és láttam a vöröses foltokat a testemen. Észre sem vettem ezeket amikor fürödtem.

- Oh, ezt Kise-kun csinálta. Fel sem tűnt. - Mondtam, de azon nyomban meg is bántam.

...

Újra megfeszült felettem, majd megszorította a kezeimet.

- Szóval lefeküdtél Ryoutával? - kérdezte dühösen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez rád tartozik Haizaki-kun. - Lihegtem.

Erre csak egy ördögi mosolyt kaptam válaszul.

Felhúzott a földről majd elkezdett kiráncigálni a parkból. Nigou pedig szépen követett minket.

...

- Haizaki-kun - szólongattam, miközben tovább mentünk -, Haizaki-kun?

- Kuss! - Mondta, hátra sem fordulva.

- Nem értem miért vagy dühös, hisz utálsz engem.

Megállt, majd a közeli falnak taszított.

- Szerinted, ha utálnálak csináltam volna ilyeneket veled? - emelt fel egy kicsit pólómnál fogva, majd továbbmentünk. - Merre laksz? - kérdezte.

- Miért?

Kérdésemre újra megállt és megint a falnak nyomott. - Szerinted ezt nem kellene kezelni? - kérdezte, majd altestével hozzám dörgölőzött. Éreztem, hogy mennyire kemény ott lent. Az arcom pedig biztos, hogy nagyon vörös.

- Hai... zaki-kun, miért gondolod, hogy ebben - néztem az arcára -, nekem kéne segítenem?

Csak felnevetett erre.

- Hm, mond csak - markolt bele a fenekembe és összeérintette a férfiasságunkat újra -, mindenkivel megtetted?

- Hogy? - kérdeztem értetlenkedve.

- A csapat... mindenki megvolt? Daiki, Shintarou... mindenki? - mosolygott kajánul.

- Mi? Dehogy is! - Mondtam neki. Mégis mit képzel? Mi vagyok én valami tárgy amit kihasználhatnak?

- Hm, akkor csak Ryoutával tetted meg? - hajolt bele az arcomba. - Csak... csak nem szerelmesek vagytok egymásba? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Nem válaszoltam. Nem is tudom, hogy mit válaszolhattam volna neki.

- Én... én nem tudom. Én szeretem őt - néztem félre -, de nem tudom, hogy ez az érzés szerelem-e. Nem csak őt szeretem... Mindenkit. Aomine-kunt, Kagami-kunt, Midorima-kunt... én, én nem tudom... Haizaki-kunt is ugyanígy szeretem...

Elengedte a karomat, majd lágyan megcsókolt. Felrakta a kezeimet a nyakára és finoman harapdálta a számat belülről. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen módon is képes csókolózni. Pár percig így csókolóztunk, majd levált az ajkaimról és újra elindultunk. Annyira emlékszem, hogy kérdezte a házamhoz vezető utat de én fel sem fogtam, mert még mindig el voltam kábulva a csóktól. Arra viszont emlékszem, hogy megmondtam neki merre kell menni. Nigou is itt futott mögöttünk. Milyen ügyes kis Husky...

...

Haizaki-kun elvette a kulcsaimat, kinyitotta az ajtót, berántotta házba, beengedte Nigout majd bezárta az ajtót. Lenézett rám, ugyanis olyan erővel rántott be az ajtón, hogy elestem. Elkezdett levetkőzni majd végül félmeztelenül állt előttem.

Az alakja, ahogy ránéztem félelmetes volt, ezért hátráltam tőle. Erre csak egy vigyort reagált, majd hirtelen fölém tornyosult. Hiába volt ijesztő az alakja, mégis amikor a szemébe néztem megnyugodtam. Nem akar bántani... Csak kissé erőszakosan viselkedik.

Felkuncogtam.

- Mi, mi olyan vicces? - kérdezte értetlen arccal.

A karjaimat rákulcsoltam a nyakára és megpusziltam a száját. - Csak rájöttem, hogy Haizaki-kun valójában milyen aranyos. - Mosolyogtam.

Erre az arca vörösre gyúlt, majd kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna valamit de nem tette. Helyette megcsókolt. Közben elkezdett levetkőztetni. Szó szerint letépte rólam a pólómat, ami darabokban hullott a padlóra. Kigombolta a nadrágomat, majd levette az alsónadrágommal együtt. Szemtelenül elkezdte a testemet bámulni.

- Mond, hol rejtegetted ezt a testet? - kérdezte majd belenyalt a fülembe. Végig csókolgatta a testemet, és a vöröses foltokat, amiket Kise-kun hagyott, jobban megszívta, hogy megjelöljön. Miért van ez a szokás náluk? Néhány helyen meg is harapott, de nem volt rossz érzés. Észre sem vettem, hogy már a hasam aljánál járt, csak akkor amikor a szájába vette a férfiasságomat.

- Ah!

Fel, le mozgatta a fejét, majd végignyalt az egészen. Több idő nem is kellett, mert mikor megszívta a tetejét, egy nyögés kíséretében elélveztem. Lenyelte, majd két ujját a számba tette. Azt mondta, úgy szopjam mintha ő maga lenne a számban. Biztos, hogy elvörösödtem, mert felnevetett. Egyik kezemmel a csuklóját fogtam, míg a másikkal kerestem valami kapaszkodót a padlón. Észrevette, hogy nem tudok mibe kapaszkodni, ezért felemelt a hátamnál fogva és megfordított. Négykézláb, kutyapózban támaszkodtam a padlón. Két ujját közben a fenekemhez vezette és elkezdett tágítani.

- Ah!

Tovább folytatta a tágítást, amíg három ujja be nem fért. Olyan mélyre nyomta őket, hogy elérte a prosztatámat, amit egy hangos nyögéssel adtam a tudtára. Ezt észrevette mert kihúzta az ujjait és belém hatolt.

- Ah! Ez... fáj... Haizaki-kun. - Nyögtem fájdalmasan. Tényleg... Kise-kun, sem volt kicsi, de EZ hatalmas! És, mégis milyen jó... teljesen kitölt...

- Tet...suya! Mm!

Minden egyes lökésnél teljesen kihúzódott belőlem, majd vissza, és ez így ment több percen keresztül, amíg el nem érte újra a prosztatámat. Miután észrevette a reakciómat, minden lökést oda irányított. Közben végigcsókolgatta a nyakam, harapdálta a hátam, és éreztem ahogy szívásnyomokat hagyott rajtam. Egyik kezével fogott, nehogy összeessek, míg a másikkal a padlón támaszkodott. Ezt egészen addig folytattuk amíg kopogás nem hallatszott.

...

Azon nyomban Haizaki-kun a számra tette a kezét, nehogy egy hangot is adjak ki. Így vártunk míg meg nem hallottuk Kise-kun hangját.

- Kurokocchi? Itthon vagy? - kérdezte az ajtó mögül.

Mindketten ledermedtünk, majd Haizaki-kun elkezdett kuncogni, amitől az én testem is elkezdett rángatózni. Nyögtem egyet, de a kéz ami a számon volt elfojtotta a hangot. Haizaki-kun megfogta a derekam, felállt, majd az ajtó felé fordított. Most az ajtónak támaszkodtam a kezeimmel.

- Milyen kéjenc póz ez Tetsuya. - Suttogta a fülembe, majd a kezét jobban rászorította a számra és elkezdett vadul mozogni. - Mi lenne ha Ryouta, ezt meglátná? Hm? Összetörne szegényke, de nyugodj meg nem nyitom ki az ajtót. Ezt majd máskor használom fel - kuncogott sötéten, amitől libabőrös lett a lábam -, de ha hangoskodsz, akkor rá fog jönni.

- Nnn!

- Kurokocchi? Figyelj, ha itthon vagy ne haragudj. Meg... meg kéne beszélnünk ezt a dolgot. Én nem bántam meg... de... kérlek Kurokocchi hívj fel majd jó? Beugorhatnánk a Maji Burgerbe, vagy valahova mert... mert el kell mondanom neked valamit...

- Hallod Tetsuya? Ryouta szerelmet akar vallani neked. Hát nem aranyos? - suttogta a fülembe, majd megharapta azt.

Kise-kun... Kise-kun én úgy sajnálom...Kise-kun... Kise-kun...

- Kise-kun. - mondtam halkan, amit csak a mögöttem lévő alak hallott.

- Nem, nem Tetsuya - fújt bele a fülembe -, csak rám gondolj. Nézd, hát nem csodás a látvány? - bökött a fejével a bejárati ajtó melletti tükör felé.

Oda néztem, de meg is bántam. Ahogy rá pillantottam a tükörképünkre, az arcomra, ami az élvezet összes jelképét mutatja, Haizaki-kunra aki a vállamba harap... Azonnal elélveztem, ahogy egy újabb lökéssel elérte a gyönyörközpontomat.

- Nn! Hai..zaki-kun. - Suttogtam.

Haizaki-kun...Haizaki-kun...Haizaki-kun...

- Kurokocchi...ha nem vagy itthon... Á, Kise te hülye, ha nincs itthon... ah mindegy elmegyek.

- Tetsuya! - Suttogta ő is. Neki ugyan még kellett pár lökés, hogy elélvezzen, de éreztem ahogy belém élvezett.

Kise-kun már elment. Nem is tudtam segítséget kérni tőle. De...

Nem is akartam volna.

Mielőtt feleszméltem volna már az ágyban voltam, a felettem térdelő Haizaki-kunnal. A lábaimat a nyakába tette és neki kezdett egy második menetnek.

Aztán, egy harmadiknak és negyediknek. Miután elértük a határainkat elaludtunk.

De már előre félek a holnap reggeltől.

Biztos nem tudok majd leülni sem.

Szegény fenekem.

Figyelem! Kuroko no basuke karakterek nem az enyémek! Én csak játszadozok velük! Mind a Sensei-hez tartoznak! Semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle! Ha eddig nem vetted volna észre ez Yaoi! Fiú x Fiú párosítással! Akinek nem tetszik... nos az már így járt xD

Ha tetszett, tetszett, ha nem akkor nem. Ez van. Előre szólok az " I love her" az első irományom!

Véleményt lehet írni, természetesen, de senkit nem kényszerítek rá ;)

Ha észreveszel valami hibát nyugodtan szólj, megpróbálom kijavítani :)

Sosem tudom, hogy Kise nevét = Ryouta vagy Ryotának kellene írni... de mivel a Ryouta szimpatikusabb volt ezért ezt használtam. Ezt nem is fogom megváltoztatni.

Ah, imádom Haizaki-kunt! De nem mertem annyira erőszakosra megírni a fejezetet, nehogy perverznek tűnjek, de hát...

Kuroko személyiségét leírni olyan nehéz! Legalábbis nekem... Mivel 1/E-ben van írva a fejezet, mindig beleképzeltem magam a helyzetébe... /

Naaaa mindegy.

Örülök, hogy elolvastad!

Bye~

Suu~


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday

Noriko: Ajj, el sem hiszed mennyire aggódtam! Nagyon sok khm ötletem van csak azt gondoltam, hogy eléggé perverznek tűnnék... De mostantól nem fogok aggódni ezen! ;) Köszönöm, hogy írtál! Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt! :)

sora-chan: El sem hiszed,hogy mennyi gondom van a vesszőkkel! Eddig Word-ben írogattam, erre elromlott és még egy próbaidőset sem találtam amit le tudnék tölteni... Most valami "gagyibba" dolgozom és hát... se vesszőhibát, sem helyesírási hibát nem jelezi ki... Bétám sincs, tehát mindent egymagam csinálok :) De élvezem ^^ Köszönöm, hogy figyelmeztettél és nem, nem veszem sértésnek :) Köszönöm, hogy írtál! Nagyon köszönöm! ( Ne lepődj meg, ha most is találsz vesszőhibát... ^^" Tulajdonképpen a nyelvtan tudásom... nos kissé... hát igen...nem az erősségem ^^" )

Én is így vagyok vele! Magyarul alig találok Kise x Kuroko párosítást, sőt Haizaki x Kuroko párosításút meg végképp nem! Vagy lehet, hogy nem kerestem eléggé... *.*

Guest: Köszönöm! Kezdő mivoltomra nézve, fogalmam se volt, hogy mit jelentenek azok a nyavalyás betűk... Hálás vagyok! Köszönöm!

Tényleg mit jelentenek? ^^" *nevet*

Köszönöm, hogy írtatok! Tényleg hálás vagyok érte! Már azt hittem, hogy nem lesz olyan jó és senki sem foglya olvasni. Nagyon sokat jelent ez nekem ;)

Lora98~

Suu~

...

Amikor másnap reggel felébredtem, nem akartam felkelni. Annyira biztos voltam benne, hogy nem akarok felkelni. Meg amúgy is korán volt még. Na meg kinek kell egy fenékfájás? Éreztem, ahogy az alsó felem még mindig sajog. Francért kellet Haizaki-kunnak olyan keménynek lennie. Bár, már az is szép teljesítmény, hogy négy menetet kibírtunk... Uh, nem is fürödtünk. Viszont, előbb vagy utóbb beszélnem kell Kagami-kunnékkal is. De lehet, hogy fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy nem vagyok ott. - Mosolyogtam.

Mozgásra lettem figyelmes, az ágy másik oldaláról. Haizaki-kun felém fordult, majd egyik karjával magához húzott és így átölelve feküdtünk. Ezt az egészet álmában csinálta és én nagyon aranyosnak találtam. Kezeimet átvezettem a derekán két oldalról, majd én is átöleltem és újra elaludtam.

...

Álmodtam. Már nem tudom, hogy mit de kellemes volt. Az álmomban akartam maradni, de fájdalomra ébredtem. Olyan kellemetlen fájdalomra, mintha egy szúnyog csípett volna meg. De szúnyog nem lehetett...

Felszisszentem, egy hang pedig felettem felnevetett.

Kinyitottam a szemem, és megpillantottam a fájdalmam okozóját.

- Haizaki-kun, mégis mit csinálsz? -kérdeztem.

Erre csak kajánul vigyorgott.

- Gyere megmutatom. - Válaszolt aztán felkapott menyasszonyi pózban. Olyan deja vu érzésem volt ezzel kapcsolatban. Elindultunk a fürdőszobába aztán odafordított a tükörhöz. Végignéztem magamon és semmi furcsát nem láttam, de aztán feltűnt... Az a hatalmas folt a nyakamon. Az a hatalmas vérvörös folt a nyakamon. Megdöbbenésemben hirtelen kiugrottam Haizaki-kun kezéből, nem foglalkozva az altestembe nyilalló fájdalommal majd odarohantam a tükörhöz. Végig tapogattam a nyakamat majd elszörnyedtem.

Megint felnevetett.

- Ha látnád az arcodat - vihogott -, hihetetlen!

Most mit fogok csinálni? Nem járhatok garbóban vagy bekötött nyakkal egészen addig míg el nem tűnik!

- Miért csináltad? - fordultam felé hirtelen, majd elestem de elkapott.

- Na, na, na - kuncogott, majd felemelt -, csak óvatosan.

Frusztráltan csak beharaptam a számat, mert nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Éreztem, hogy a számba fájdalom nyilallt, majd vér folyik le az államon. Haizaki-kun csak lehajolt és végignyal a sebemen. Végig egymás szemébe néztünk, aztán ő lenézett az ajkaimra és megcsókolt.

...

A csók után megfürdetett, és közben nem csinált semmit sem. Szépen óvatosan végig törölgette a testemet. Nem mondom jól esett egy meleg fürdővíz, az viszont megdöbbentett, hogy ő is beszállt a vízbe. Előretolt majd mögém ült. Szivaccsal végigmosta a hátamat, és vaníliás samponnal pedig megmosta a hajamat. Belemasszírozta a hajamba, majd leöblítette. Sokáig voltunk így, a kádban fekve. Miután teljesen kiáztattuk magunkat és ő is megfürdött kiszálltunk a kádból. Megszárítkoztunk, felöltöztünk majd lementünk a konyhába reggelit csinálni. Vagyis inkább ebédet, ahogy megláttam a falon az órát.

Oda sétáltam a pulthoz, majd kinyitottam a mobilom. Több üzenet is jött az edzőtől, Kagami-kuntól, Momoi-santól és Kise kuntól is. Megnyitottam Kise-kun üzenetét és elolvastam amit írt. Lényegében azt írta, hogy hívjam vissza, hogy tudjunk találkozni.

Nem hívtam fel.

Mégis, miért érzem emiatt magam rosszul? Játszani egy ember érzéseivel...

Szörnyű vagyok.

...

- Te tudsz főzni? - kérdezte tőlem Haizaki-kun. Csak néztem rá azzal a pillantással, hogy "szerinted?" Hisz épp, rizst főztem. Csak később esett le neki, miért néztem rá úgy.

- Amúgy miért is csinálsz ennyit? - mutatott, a teli fazékra.

- Ha belegondolok, olyan vagy mint Kagami-kun és Aomine-kun. Tudod, ők is rengeteget esznek meg minden. Meg azért is mert holnapra is lesz és a maradékot Nigounak is odaadhatom.

- Nem vagy olyan mint ők. - Nézett rám megbántottan.

- Pedig igen is hasonlók vagytok - mosolyogtam, majd kevertem egyet az ételen -, nagyon is.

Erre csak sértődötten elvonult, majd levetette magát a kanapéra. Csak feküdt ott a nappaliban, mintha nem érdekelné semmi sem.

- A szüleid nem aggódnak? Mármint, nem hívod fel őket Haizaki-kun? - fordultam felé.

- Á, dehogy. Nem érdekli őket, hogy mi van velem - mondta, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga -, kiraktak a házból, miután felfüggesztettek egy verekedés miatt. Fizetik az albérletet, a számlákat, de nem akarnak hallani rólam.

Ezen meglepődtem. Haizaki-kun mindig verekedett a Teikouban, de sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez történik majd vele. Főleg, hogy a szülei kirakták a házból? Azt hiszem rosszabbak mint az én szüleim. Bár igazából nem is tudom. Egy szülőnek nem elfogadnia kéne a gyermekét? Az én szüleim félnek, ezért nincsenek velem, de Haizaki-kun szülei... Milyen szörnyű lehet neki. Egyedül egy lakásban... Bizonyos értelemben olyan mint én...

- Ne vágj ilyen arcot - nézett fel a kanapéról -, nem olyan nagy dolog.

Nem tudtam mit felelni neki. Hiába voltunk együtt... Nem is ismerem igazán Haizaki-kunt. Hiába tudom, hogy ki ő, mit csinál, vagy mit érez abban a pillanatban... Nem tudok róla semmit. De azt hiszem ez nem is tartozik rám. Hisz nem vagyunk szerelmesek. Sem vele... sem Kise-kunnal...

De biztos vagyok az érzéseimben? Hisz mindkettőjükkel, csak szexeltem... Kise-kunnal akár kialakíthatnék egy normális kapcsolatot is. Mert, ha igaz amit Haizaki-kun mondott akkor ő szeret engem... Bár neki ott vannak a rajongói, a fotózások... Örökké csak féltékenykednék? És Haizaki-kun? Vele nem alakulhatna ki semmi sem. Egy részben mert utál, a másikban pedig azért mert... mert nem szeretem? Kettejükre csak barátokként gondolok? Az érzéseim... miért érzem olyan nehéznek a szívem? Kit rendelt nekem a sors egyáltalán?

A sors?

Ne légy ilyen naiv Kuroko. Ki szeretne egy ilyen embert mint én? Mindig a könnyebb utat választom... azt hiszem. - Sóhajtottam. Nem értem magamat. Az egyetlen embert akit szerettem azt is megbántottam. Miért olyan nehéz az élet? Ah, de Haizaki-kunnak nehezebb.

És rájöttem. Ha... Ha csak pár órára... boldoggá tenném őt? Az jó lenne nem?

Elindultam a kanapé felé, de ő még nem vett észre. Ott feküdt háton és én rámásztam a csípőjére. A szemeit azonnal kinyitotta és elkerekedett a szeme. Pár percig csak szemeztünk, majd feltoltam a pólóját és elkezdtem csókolgatni a hasát. Ha nekem is ilyen kockás hasam lenne...

- Mégis mit csinálsz? - simogatta meg a fejem. - Nem kell ezt tenned. Ne érezd magad úgy, mint ahogy nekem kéne. Gyere - tolt a konyhába -, odaég a kaja.

Hát ez volt az az érzés? Én éreztem rosszul magam az ő helyzete miatt?

Odasétáltunk a tűzhelyhez, majd szerencsénkre a rizs tökéletesre főtt. Lekapcsoltam, majd ott álltunk egymás mellett.

- Tényleg ne érezd magad rosszul - borzolta össze a hajam -, ez semmiség.

...

Miközben azt vártuk, hogy a rizs kihűljön, addig Haizaki-kun összeismerkedett Nigouval. A végére már egész jól kijöttek. Úgy tűnik Nigou is kedveli. - Mosolyogtam. Haizaki-kun éppen a padlón fekve játszik vele. Én időközben levettem magamról a kék kötényemet, amit még karácsonyra kaptam Oka-sanéktól. Fát nem állítottam, mégis minek kellett volna? Senki sem tudja, hogy hol lakom kivéve Kise-kun és persze most már Haizaki-kun is. Oh, de ha Kise-kun tudja... akkor majd Akashi-kun is tudni fogja és mindenki más is... - Fogtam a fejem.

Ez kellemetlen. - Gondoltam.

Megterítettem az asztalt majd leültünk enni. Nigou is megkapta a megmaradt kutyaeledelt és miután végzett, felszaladt az emeletre. Haizaki-kunnak csak összenéztünk majd folytattuk az evést.

- Amúgy Nigou és te tényleg nagyon hasonlítotok egymásra. - Jegyezte meg Haizaki-kun.

Felnéztem majd elmosolyodtam. - Igen, mikor először megvertük a Kaijout, akkor találtam őt. A többiek nevezték el mivel a szeme nagyon hasonlít az enyémre. Nigou már tényleg nagyon hozzám nőtt. Nélküle megint olyan csendes lenne a ház. - Ettem tovább.

A meccsre gondolva eszembe jutott Kise-kun. Újra. Előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell néznem vele... De remélem, hogy inkább csak utóbb. Mi van ha Kise-kun tényleg szeret? Végűlis ezt csak Haizaki-kun mondta nekem... Nem is lehetek ebben biztos. Hisz fel sem hívtam hiába kérte. Lehet, hogy csak annyit szeretne, hogy ne mondjam el senkinek sem azt ami közöttünk történt. Mivel mindketten ittunk, lehet, hogy csak a pillanat hevében történt meg a dolog. És talán csak egy egy éjszakás kaland voltam és nem akarja, hogy a karrierje útjába álljak. Végűlis nagy szenzáció lenne... Mindenki erről beszélne. De ha nem is kérne, akkor sem tennék ilyen szörnyűséget vele. Az nem én lennék. De ebben sem lehetek biztos. Mi van ha szerelmet vall? Mit reagálnék? Még ha szembe is kellene néznem a többiekkel... Az nem lenne probléma. Felvállalnám a kapcsolatunkat az biztos. Mégis sok mindent megváltoztatna. Ha szakítanánk? De nem is tudom miért gondolkozok ezen. Ha még találkozni sem merek vele... Nem akarok Kise-kunról beszélni.

Talán Haizaki-kun észrevette a vívódásom, mert nem mondott semmit Kise-kunnal kapcsolatban. Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy lett volna hozzáfűznivalója.

- Szóval a szüleid még mindig nem járnak haza? - kérdezte. Milyen kedves, hogy eltereli a témát. Haizaki-kun néha tényleg rendes. Néha...

- Nem, de már megszoktam. - Fejeztem be az evést. Hiába nem beszéltünk róla, mégis a gondolataim miatt elment az étvágyam.

Vagy saját magamtól?

Erre csak bólintott aztán elmosogattuk a az edényeket. Haizaki-kun folyamatosan csak sóhajtozott mikor már végeztünk. Épp kimentem a konyhából, majd mikor újra sóhajtott visszafordultam és rákérdeztem.

- Esetleg van valami problémád Haizaki-kun?

- Ah, semmi semmi - vakarta meg a tarkóját -, csak édességet akarok enni. - Nézett rám azokkal a szemekkel, mint amilyenekkel Murasakibara-kun szokta nézni az édesség kirakatokat.

Majdnem felsóhajtottam én is, de visszafogtam magam.

- Találsz a felső polcon csokiszirupot és a hűtőben fagylaltot. Nem tudom, hogy ilyenkor jó ötlet fagyit enni, de más nincs. Oh, de várj van még egy kis csoki a szirup - de nem fejeztem be, mert Haizaki-kun perverzül elmosolyodott.

És hirtelen rossz előérzet fogott el.

...

- Ah! Hai... zaki-kun! Ezt... tényleg muszáj?

Kérdésemre csak újra elvigyorodott.

Miután megtalálta a csokiszirupot, levetkőztetett - erre a lépésére úgy lefagytam, hogy mozdulni sem tudtam - majd rám adta a kék kötényemet és hassal lefelé ráfektetett a konyhapultra. Tiltakozásommal nem törődve belemártotta a szirupba az ujjait és bekente vele a bejáratomat. Majd a nyelvével kezdett el tágítani. Ki be húzogatta a nyelvét, majd újra és újra mélyebbre nyomta.

- Ezt..ezt..ne...

- Miért? Pedig úgy tűnik itt nagyon élvezed - nyalta meg a bejáratomat -, és milyen puha vagy belül...

- Mn!

Kihúzta a nyelvét és egyből két ujjal kezdett el tágítani, mire felszisszentem. Nem foglalkozott vele, hanem mélyebbre nyomta az ujjait és így elérte a prosztatámat.

- Ah!

Reakciómra felkuncogott.

- Tudod, elég perverznek tűnsz így. - Lehelt bele a fülembe.

- Nn! Inkább... te... tűnsz annak! - Válaszoltam neki.

- Ebben - mosolyodott el kajánul -, igazad lehet.

A két ujjához egy harmadikat is csatlakoztatott, majd fogta a dobozt és leöntötte sziruppal a hátamat.

- Mit...csinálsz? Ah! Ez...hideg!

- Van ez így - mondta, majd végignyalt a hátamon -, de tudod nagyon finom vagy.

Éreztem, hogy az arcom felmelegedik. De legalább az arcom nem látja...

- Per...ve.. Ah! - nyögtem mikor újra elérte a gyönyörközpontomat.

Ezt a reakciómat hallva kihúzta az ujjait, a férfiasságát pedig a bejáratomhoz vezette és belém hatolt. Közben a kezeivel a mellkasom alá nyúlt és elkezdett a mellbimbóimmal játszadozni. Csavargatta, csipkedte őket miközben folyamatosan mozgott bennem. A pult szélébe kapaszkodtam, hogy még véletlenül se kössek ki a padlón. Éreztem, hogy újból lenyalja rólam a csokoládét. A derekamtól kezdte és feljött egészen a tarkómig. Emiatt libabőrös lettem. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a nap így fog indulni. Mégis... Ezt az érzést nem lehet megunni... Ez olyan jó... Ahogy újra és újra elmerül bennem ezzel kéjes hangokat kicsalva belőlem... Amikről eddig nem is tudtam... Mióta tudok egyáltalán kiadni ilyen buja hangokat? Nem ez most nem számít... Most semmi sem számít... Most csak is Haizaki-kunra koncentrálhatok...

- Haizaki-kun - nyögtem -, kérlek...

- Hm? Mit szeretnél? - nyögte ő is, ezzel tudtomra adva, hogy nem csak én élvezem ezt a kialakult helyzetet. - Tudod elképesztő ahogy magadba szívsz... Olyan mintha el sem akarnál engedni...

- Kérlek... fordíts meg... - Nyögtem elrejtve a zavaromat. Milyen perverz!

Ezzel a lendülettel kihúzódott belőlem, gyengéden megfordított majd háttal lefektetett a pultra. Mikor újra belém hatolt egyszerre nyögtünk fel majd megtámaszkodott a fejem mellett. Én a vállaiba kapaszkodtam és kénytelen voltam észrevenni, hogy egyre jobban élvezem a helyzetet.

De bele sem merek gondolni, hogy hogy nézhetünk ki így.

Haizaki-kun arca kicsit piros volt és lihegett is. Ahogy mozgott bennem a testén az izmok megfeszültek majd elernyedtek. Újra és újra. Innen nézve, ahogy én látom magunkat elég perverznek tűnik a helyzet... Mégis milyen észveszejtő...

- Ah! - Nyögtem hátravetett fejjel.

- Ah! Tet..suya! A csípőd... emeld meg egy kicsit...

Úgy tettem ahogy kérte és ezzel elértem, hogy minden lökésnél csillagokat lássak a gyönyörtől. Haizaki-kun leöntötte a mellkasomat is sziruppal és hogy jobban ingereljen az egyik mellbimbómat a szájába vette. Szívta, harapta, lenyalta róla a csokit majd áttért a másikra és ott ugyanezt eljátszotta. Egyik kezét levezette az ölembe és elkezdett ott lent is ingerelni. Megcsókolt mikor közöltem vele, hogy el fogok élvezni és ahogy a nyelve körbejárta a számat, felfedezve minden apró helyet benne, elélveztünk. Éreztem, ahogy élvezete bizonyítéka lefolyik a lábamról. Egymás felett lihegtünk az orgazmus után majd ki tudja mennyi ideig csókolóztunk.

De egyvalamit biztosan tudtam. Hogy Haizaki-kun...

...fog feltakarítani a konyhában.

...

- Ne vágj ilyen képet - nézett rám -, te is élvezted. Ne is tagadd. - Mondta, majd felállt a kanapéról és kiment a konyhába inni. Mivel Haizaki-kun egy ideje itt van, ezért a kölcsönkapott ruhában van. Fehér ing és fekete nadrág... Még a méret is jó! Ki lehetett ekkora a családban... Szerencsére a konyha már tiszta. Bár nem nagyon akarta feltakarítani... de egye csak meg amit főzött!

- Nem tagadom. Nagyon is élveztem, de én is szeretnék még ebben az évben normálisan leülni. - Válaszoltam.

- Te-! - Jött valami elfúló hang a szájából és mire odakaptam a fejem már Haizaki-kun hátát láttam, ahogyan a hűtőnek támaszkodott. De még így is láttam...

- Haizaki-kun aranyos vagy amikor elpirulsz. - Mondtam tudva, hogy ezzel felbosszantom őt.

- Nem vagyok aranyos! És nem is pirultam el! - Jött a hirtelen válasz. Oh, dehogyis nem...

- Amúgy meg nem kérsz valami fagyasztott cuccot a seggedre? Hm? - nézett rám vigyorogva és biztos voltam benne, hogy viccnek szánta.

- Ez nem is lenne rossz ötlet - gondoltam -, talán van fagyasztott borsó vagy valami... - Néztem vissza az ölemben fekvő kiskutyámra.

Válaszra egy hangos csattanás volt a válasz.

- Tetsuya - szólt -, mond csak, ez jó lesz? - emelte fel a kezét amiben egy jókora fagyasztott répa volt.

Csak néztem néztem... és a végén, ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk elnevettük magunkat.

Viszont maximálisan biztos voltam benne, hogy még a világ minden pénzéért sem fogom megengedni...

Hogy az a répa a fenekem közelébe kerüljön.

...

Miután abbahagytuk a nevetést, egész délután lustálkodtunk. Alig csináltunk egész nap valamit, de mégis fáradtnak éreztem magam. Haizaki-kun vasárnap is ott maradt, majd késő este elment. Szerencsémre aznap nem nyúlt hozzám, mondva, hogy tudjak másnap iskolába menni. Milyen kedves... Már előre félek a holnapi naptól.

...

Mikor másnap felkeltem, nyugalmat erőltettem magamra, és neki indultam a napnak.

Az éjjel volt időm gondolkodni, és eldöntöttem, ha találkozok Kise-kunnak nem fogok félni.

De miért érzem magam ilyen bizonytalannak?

...

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! Remélem ez is tetszetős mint a többi :) eredetileg ebben a fejezetben nem lett volna semmi "olyan", de éjjel eszembe jutott ez a csokiszirupos dolog és hát... nos remélem ti is élveztétek, mint ahogy én :D Nagy részben ennek a kis szirupos finomságnak a létrejötte a kedves véleményíroknak volt köszönhető ;)

Imádom HaizakixKuroko párost, szóval próbálok még ilyen kis khm helyzeteket kitalálni. Persze Kise is feltűnik majd valamikor, de nem spoilerezek ^^

Ahh, én ugye későn szoktam lefeküdni, és olyan hajnali negyed kettőkor jutott eszembe ez a fagyasztott répa esete xD Lehet nektek nem egy nagy poén, de én vagy tíz percen keresztül csak nevettem rajta *.*

By: Lora98

suu~


	4. Chapter 4 : Monday

Amikor elkezdődött az első órám, és a tanárnő beakart írni hiányzónak - amit csodáltam, hogy nem felejtett el -, felálltam és jeleztem, hogy a teremben vagyok. Meg sem lepődtem a már megszokott reakciókon. Kiáltás, hitetlenkedés és végül a megértés. Nem haragudtam a tanárnőre, sem Kagami-kunra - aki szintén nem vett észre -, hiszen, már megszoktam. Miután a negyedik órámnak is vége volt, felmentem a tetőre ebédelni. A teremben vagy itt szoktam mindig enni, de most nem akartam az osztályban maradni. Hiába felejtkeznek el rólam, akkor sem akartam embereket magam körül. Mivel, egy kellemetlen személy miatt nem tudtam élvezni a suliból ellógott napjaimat, ezért most jó volt egyedül lenni. Nem megszokott érzés töltötte el a bensőmet, mikor Haizaki-kun nálam volt. Fura, de mégis kellemes érzés volt. Nagyon kellemes.

Ezt az érzést éreztem már korábban...

Mégis, félek, ha újra megengedném magamnak ezt az érzést, a szívem úrja sebezhető lenne. Megpróbálom elfojtani ezt... de mégis, mikor Haizaki-kun csak velem törődött, főztünk, aludtunk - próbáltam nem gondolni bizonyos dolgokra -, az nagyon, nagyon jó volt. Végre nem voltam árnyék, végre valaki...

Nem, nem számít. Ezt tenni Haizaki-kunnal és Kise-kunnal...

Kise-kun...

Sóhajtottam.

Mindig azt gondoltam róla, hogy ő egy kedves személy. Segítőkész, rendes, szeretetre méltó, de lássuk be, néha nagyon idegesítő. Persze, mivel nem tudom, hogy mikor mit reagáljak, ezt az arcába is szoktam vágni. Erre könnyek szokták ellepni az arcát - ilyenkor persze megsajnálom -, de az azonnal elmúlik miután újra nyavalyogni kezd. Kise-kun gyönyörű... ezt soha nem is tagadtam. A szőke haja, arany színű szemei, nagy szempillái... ő egy igazi fehér lovon eljövő páncélos herceg. Minden nő álma. De ha ennyien akarják őt, akkor miért engem akar?

Persze ebben sem lehetek biztos.

A fejem kavarog a sok gondolattól. Hallom, hogy becsöngettek, de semmi kedvem sincs órára menni. Végül mégis csak feltápászkodtam, majd a teremben leültem az asztalomhoz és elbóbiskoltam.

Ilyenkor, örülök a képességemnek...

...

Miután vége lett az összes órámnak elindultam a tornaterembe. Mint mindig, mist is ráijesztettem mindenkire. Persze a senpaiok kioktattak, hogy nem hanyagolhatom el az iskolát, meg az edzéseket is, de látszott rajtuk, hogy nagyon aggódtak. Miután füllentettem nekik, hogy miért hiányoztam, azután az edző mosolyogva - ami már magában hátborzongató volt -, közölte, hogy be kell pótolnom a ki maradt edzéseket.

A testem észrevette, hogy nem vagyok formában mivel alig bírtam lefutni harminc kört az iskola körül...

Harminc...

Már a tizedik körnél alig bírtam lábon állni. Mindig is szerettem volna olyan izmokat, mint ami Kagami-kunnak és Aomine-kunnak van. Sokkal jobb lenne az állóképességem, ha nem lennék ilyen kicsi és gyenge. Ezért nem szerettem sose, amikor Murasakibara-kun simogatta a fejem. Mikor ezt csinálta olyan volt, mintha azt közölné velem, hogy ő milyen magas. Vannak előnyei és hátrányai, de mégis... nem jó kicsinek lenni. Egy pár centit nőhetnék... Momoi-san mindig azt mondta, hogy "Tetsu-kun így aranyos." Nem tudom mit akart ezzel, de Momoi-sannak egyszerűbb. Ő lány, méghozzá nagyon is szép. Rózsaszín haja leér a derekáig, a mellei is rendben vannak, szóval egy nagyon szépnő. Az sem mellékes, hogy nagyon kedves és megértő. Alsó középiskolában mindig velem volt, így mindent tudok róla. Rengeteget mesélt a gyerekkoráról, amit Aomine-kunnal töltött. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy ilyen mély barátságból később valami másis lesz. De mindketten nagyon ellene voltak, amikor beszélgettünk erről.

Pedig nagyon összeillenek. Bár Aomine-kunnak ott van Mai-chan... Ő tényleg egy hatalmas perverz... folyton pornót olvasni...

Megráztam a fejem.

Nem szerettem futni. Ilyenkor mindig elgondolkodok a "mi lett volna ha?" kérdésen. Mi lett volna ha nem jön felszínre a többiek ereje? Mi lett volna ha nem a Seirinbe megyek? Mi lett volna ha abbahagyom a kosárlabdát?

Tényleg... Mi lett volna ha egyáltalán nem is a Teikouban tanultam volna? Ha nem találkoztam volna velük? Nem lenne minden sokkal egyszerűbb?

Nem ismerni őket... kosárlabdáznék, de mégse éreznék fájdalmat, ha az arcukat látom...

Ha követtem volna őt akkor... és nem a Teikouba megyek... akkor minden másképp alakult volna? Ha hallgattam volna rá... mennyivel lenne másabb minden?

De egyszer... annyira örültem volna...

Ha az érzéseim eljutottak volna hozzád. Csak egy kis időre, míg azt mondod, hogy utálsz, és milyen undorító vagyok. Hogy többé látni sem akarsz... Bárcsak lett volna merszem elmondani... minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne. Akkor feladnám, nem rágódnék folyton ezen...

Minden annyira egyszerűbb volna.

De megbántottalak. Ez a szörnyű érzés ami a szívemben van... én... nem tudom túltenni magam rajta. Csak halogatom és halogatom, hátha egyszer köddé válik és elfelejtem. És nem csak egy múltbéli emlék maradsz nekem. Mert az vagy...

Egy emlék.

Csak ez lehetsz már nekem. Régebben, te voltál a cél, hogy jó kosaras legyek. Te tanítottad meg a játékot és azt akartam, hogy büszke lehess rám...Mégis fájdalmat okoztam. De te akkor is kedves voltál. Hiába nem te voltál az aki, beszélt velem... mégis az, hogy feladtad a kosárlabdát, a sportot amit jobban szerettél bárminél... az engem is erre késztetett. Rájöttem, hogy a "A csodák generációja" cím, nem áldás, hanem átok. Akkor döbbentem rá a többiek hatalmas erejére. A távolság ami napról napra közöttünk volt, elfújta az oly régi emlékeket. Mind az öten kinyílottak mint tavassal a cseresznye fák. És én magamra maradtam... Hiába próbáltam velük együtt kinyílni, mégis, ez soha nem történhetett volna meg...

Ha nem adtál volna nekem egy utolsó reményt.

A csuklószorítóidat rám bíztad. Nekem adtad őket... Olyan boldog voltam akkor. Az arcom akkor talán nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet, de a szívem őrülten dobogott. Azt hiszem akkor szerettem beléd még jobban. Olyan mintha egy láthatatlan fonállal akarnál magadhoz láncolni... és egyben tudat alatt elüldözni. Ha újra találkoznánk elmondanám, hogy még mindig meg vannak. Minden meccsen viseltem őket. Már kabalákká nőtték ki magukat. - Mosolyogtam.

Jézusom, csak nehogy olyan legyek mint Midorima-kun. - Gondoltam.

Ezek a tieid voltak. Te is viselted őket minden meccseden. Az illatodat árasztotta még valamikor akkor régen. Mikor megkaptam és egyedül voltam, sírtam a boldogságtól. Összeszorítottam a kezeimben és a szívemhez tettem őket, miközben remegtem. Akkor kicsit szánalmasnak éreztem magam, mégis... így tűnt helyesnek.

Hiszen szerettelek.

Ezek ajándékok voltak tőled. Mindig is vigyáztam rájuk, minden meccs után kimostam őket, bár már nem a te illatodat árasztotta, mégis a tudat, hogy valami ami a tiéd volt, az nálam volt... az mámorító érzés volt akkor.

Azt hiszem akkor fanatikus lehettem... nem mégsem... csak túlságosan is szerelmes.

Igen. Annyira szerettelek, hogy az már fájt... mégis hálás voltam akkor amikor bejutottam a Teikou kosárlabda csapatába. Találkoztam Aomine-kunnal és ő lett a fény...

De számomra mindig te leszel az első fény...

Ha az érzéseim eljutottak volna hozzád...

Minden egyszerűbb lenne...

Minden más lett volna...

De te már nem vagy más mint egy emlék...

Csak egy emlék...

...

Észrevettem, hogy megálltam és hisztérikusan zokogok. Hirtelen nem is tudtam, hogy miért... Olyan mintha egy kisfilm pergett volna le előttem... Minden emlék egy pillanat alatt tért vissza...

" Hisz tudod, hogy ki vagyok nem? Tetsuya..."

"Az egyetlen aki legyőzhet én magam vagyok."

"Kuro-chin miért kérdezgeted mindig ezt? Utálom a kosárlabdát. Csak Aka-chin miatt játszom... olyan idegesítő..."

"Kurokocchi... nem érdekel. Egyetlen célom, hogy legyőzzem Aominecchit egy-egy elleniben."

"Kuroko, most más dolgom van. Nem tudok veled foglalkozni."

"Tetsu-kun... kérlek ne, ne lépj ki...kérlek ne...mi lesz Dai-channal? Tetsu-kun..."

"Kuroko! Kérsz egy vanília turmixot? Ha igen akkor utána el menjünk kosarazni? Hm? Ah, még mindig nem gondoltad meg magad? Biztos, hogy a Teikouba akarsz járni?"

Miért? Miért most? Akkor amikor ilyen sebezhető vagyok... Pedig megfogadtam, hogy nem leszek az... hogy megvédem magam a nemszükséges érzésektől...

Leguggoltam és átkaroltam a térdeimet. Akkor nem sírtam... amikor mindenki eltávolodott... amikor egyedül maradtam... nem, mert erősnek kellett lennem.

Nem sírtam, de most...minden aminek akkor kellett volna, most jön ki...

Annyira fáj...annyira...

"Tetsu... Akashinak igaza volt... a te kosárlabdád soha nem győzhet."

"Ne aggódj Tetsuya... mindent bele fogunk adni. Nem vesszük lazán, hisz tudod... mi mindig győzünk. Ez a mottónk. És nekem mindig igazam van."

Én megbíztam benned Akashi-kun... Megígérted... hazudtál, és abban a pillanatban amikor a szemeim találkozott a könnybe lábadt barna szemekkel... összetörtem.

Utálom a tizenegyes számot.

Ők akkor nem is adtak bele mindent. Lazán vették. Akashi-kun biztos megparancsolta nekik, hogy ne játszanak komolyan. És a legfájdalmasabb az... az hogy nem vették komolyan és mégis... ők mégis győztek.

Akkor döbbentem rá, sőt akkor fedeztem fel magamban egy eddig új ismeretlen érzést...

Gyűlöltem őket... Nagyon... nagyon...

És rájöttem, hogy...

Ők igazi szörnyetegek.

...

Kagami, már reggel észrevette a feszültséget amikor először meglátta őt. Jó, igaz, hogy csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy ott van, amikor a tanárnő kérdezte, hogy ki hiányzik. Egész nap alig lehetett látni, így azt gondolta, hogy megkérdezi esznek-e együtt. De mikor hátrafordult, Kuroko már nem volt ott. Aztán amikor meglátta őt ahogy alszik, a szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Mikor előrefordult, tudta, hogy biztos piros az arca, de nem tudta mit kezdjen a dobogó szívével. Eddig még nem érzett semmi ilyesmit, hiába élt Amerikában. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy Amerikában annyian mászkálnak, hogy mindenki talál magának párt. Vele nem így volt, na jó randizott már párszor, de nem volt meg az a bizonyos "szikra." De most, hogy találkozott vele...

Minden olyan furcsa volt.

Mikor rá néz azokkal a hatalmas kék szemeivel és az érzelemmentes arckifejezésével... Az őrületbe kergeti vele. Mikor vanília turmixot iszik mindig a száját figyeli... Nem tudja levenni a szemét azokról a cseresznyeszínű ajkakról... Ahogy a szívószál az ajkai között mozog...

Mindig attól fél, hogy észreveszi...

Mikor edzés után átöltöznek, a hófehér bőrét figyeli. Ahogy az izzadság lefolyik a hátán, a vállán, egészen az alsónadrág tetejéig. Néha úgy érzi, mintha ey hatalmas perverz lenne... Mikor Kise eljön, és ölelget Kurokót, feszítő érzés nyilall a mellkasába. Elképzeli milyen lenne, ha beleverné Kise fejét valahova...

De ilyenkor mindig elborzad a saját gondolataitól.

Aggódott akkor is, amikor meglátta, hogy az edző elküldi őt köröket futni. Mostanában - bár nem látta jó pár napig -, olyannak tűnt, mint aki vívódik valamin. Nagyon feszültnek is tűnt, de nem mert rákérdezni. Valószínűleg azt válaszolná, hogy "semmi különös" vagy "nem fontos."

Mégis mikor már vagy fél órája nem jött vissza, az edző engedélyével - aki újra elfelejtette őt -, elindult megkeresni. Elindult, de amikor különböző gondolatok töltötték ki a fejét, megijedt. Aggódva elkezdett szaladni, majd befordult a sarkon és megdermedt.

...

Kuroko csak ott ült és zokogott. Fura módon egyszerre találta szívszorítónak és édesnek a helyzetet. Hiszen Kuroko semmi érzelmet nem tud kifejezni - vagyis tud, de ritkán -, és mégis...

A szíve összeszorult, ahogy látta a kis teste összekuporodva, hisztérikusan zokogva... Visszaszerezte lélekjelenlétét, majd odarohant a kisebbhez és kicsit megrázta.

- Kuroko? Hé, minden oké?

_Csodás vagy Kagami. Itt sír te pedig a lehető leghülyébb kérdést teszed fel neki._

A fiú nem válaszolt, hanem csak hüppögött. Kagami újra megrázta, majd a vörös szeme találkozott a könnybe lábadt kék szemekkel.

- Ka...mi..kun? - nézett furcsán az idősebbre.

Kagami észrevette, a változást Kuroko állapotában. Olyan volt mintha nem lett volna magánál...mintha nem az igazi Kuroko lett volna. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, majd rájött, hogy mégsem hagyhatja itt őt.

Miközben felvette őt, hallotta, hogy a kék hajú valamit motyog.

- Kuroko?

- Annyira... annyira - mondta el-el akadozva a sírástól -, gyűlölöm őket.

A vörös megdöbbent, majd elképzelni sem tudta, hogy kire gondolhat a kezeiben lévő személy. Majd végül leesett neki.

- Szörnyek... ők szörnyek.. gyűlölöm őket... Főleg Akashi-kunt... meg Aomine-kunt...Miért? Miért hazudott nekem? Megígérte... h-hogy... komolyan veszi, de hazudott.

- P-p-pedig, me-megígérte! - Kapaszkodott bele jobban Kagami nyakába, miközben a könnyei csak úgy ömlöttek a szemeiből.

Nem érdekelte, hogy a pólója vizes lesz a másik könnyeitől, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy megnyugtassa a másikat.

- Sss - simogatta a hátát -, én itt vagyok. Bennem megbízhatsz, hallod Kuroko? Én soha nem foglak csak úgy otthagyni mint ők. Figyelsz? Megértetted?

Mikor a fiú nem válaszolt, Kagami már nyitotta a száját, de végül érezte, hogy Kuroko bólintott.

- Én... Ka...mi...kun... Kérlek vigyél el...

Pár percnyi hallgatás után Kagami megszólalt.

- Hova szeretnél menni? - kérdezte döbbenten. - Bárhova elviszlek ahová csak szeretnéd. - Válaszolta azért.

- Hozz-zád - vett többször levegőt, majd nem törődve a könnyeivel folytatta -, nem ak-aka-akarok hazamenni... - Nézett a vörösre.

Kagami nyelt egyet, hisz a gondolat, hogy Kuroko a lakásában lesz - újra, hisz volt már nála a csapat -, egyedül...

Hirtelen perverz képek özönlötték el az agyát, de képzeletben elesegette a zavaró gondolatokat.

- Rendben. - Válaszolta. - De előbb megyünk a cuccokért.

Kurokóval a kezében visszasétált, de mire észrevette volna, a másik elaludt a karjaiban.

...

Kagami nem is figyelt a többiekre a teremben, hanem besétált az öltözőbe, felszedte a saját és Kuroko dolgait, - félve pillantott az őt követő kis Huskyra -, majd elment. Persze az edző és a többiek is aggódva nézték, és kérdezgették, hogy mi történt, de látva, hogy Kagami sem tudja, elengedték. Mielőtt elment, hallotta, hogy Kiyoshi vigasztalja az edzőt, hogy ez nem az ő hibája. Persze ne is az ő hibája volt.

Még ő maga sem tudta, mi üthetett a kék hajúba, de a szíve eszeveszetten dobogott.

Amikor elérte a lakását, szédülni kezdett. Nem, még most sem hiszi el, hogy egy üres lakásban csak ők ketten lesznek! Beengedte Nigout - persze tisztes távolságból -, aki el is foglalta a kanapét. Bevitte a hálószobába, majd letette az ágyra Kurokót. Ahogy hátralépett érezte, hogy elönti a forróság. A feje zsibbadni kezdett, ahogy nézte az ágyán elterülő fiút. A kék haja szanaszét terült a takarón, az arcán a korábbi könnyektől még csillogott az arca. A szája kissé széjjel volt nyitva és úgy vette a levegőt, a mellkasa pedig fel le hullámzott közben. A ruhája ami most rajta volt kissé felcsúszott, és így látni lehetett a hasát. Ahogy figyelte a másik testét, azon gondolkozott, hogy milyen lenne ha az ágyéka és a mellkasa között...

...megnyalná?

Milyen arcot vághatna akkor? Mit érezne?

De ahogy eljutott a tudatáig, hogy mit gondolt, érezte, hogy egyre jobban felizgult. Mielőtt bármi meggondolatlanságot is tett volna, elindult zuhanyozni. Próbálta a feje hátsó szegletébe űzni a gondolatot, hogy Kuroko az ő ágyán fekszik... és ez az egy szoba van a házban. A kanapéra pedig nem mer menni, mert Nigou ott fekszik...

Igen, gyáva vagy Kagami. Félsz egy kiskutyától...

Mégis... valahogy örülök, hogy itt van. Mert ha Kuroko reggel felébred és meglátja, hogy egy ágyban alszunk... foghatom a kutyájára.

Nem tudtam levakarni a mosolyt az ajkaimról.

Mikor Kagami besétált a szobájába, és lefeküdt Kuroko mellé, próbálta leállítani a folyamatos szívdobogását. Félt, hátha a másik meghallja...

Elaludt, és nem engedett annak a vágynak, hogy magához ölelje a kisebbiket.

...

Mikor megébredtem, nem is tudtam, hogy hol vagyok. Ismeretlen volt a plafon, a város zajai... Megijedtem. Pár percig nem mozdultam, majd meghallottam egy egyenletes légzést magam mellet. Még jobban elképedtem, ugyanis fogalmam sem volt, hogy ki fekszik mellette. Halványan emlékszem, hogy valaki a nevemen szólongatott majd felvett és elaludtam a karjaiban. Többre nem nagyon...

Aztán hirtelen eszembe jutott, mi van ha Haizaki-kun vagy Kise-kun fekszik mellettem?

A szívem őrült iramban kezdett el dobogni, és nem kellemes érzés kerített hatalmába...

Egyikőjüket sem akartam látni... nem akartam tőlük semmit sem...

_Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzájuk._

...

Hirtelen rádöbbentem, hogy mégis mit gondoltam. Ők a barátaim - nos Haizaki-kun valamilyen módon az -, de...

Amikor eszembe jutott, hogy miket gondoltam róluk futás közben...

Most is ugyanazokat gondolom... Miért? Ami Kise-kunnal történt, az miért volt? Foghatnám az italra, mert úgy tényleg egyszerűbb lenne... de mégis miért engedtem ezt meg?

Hiába tudom, hogy mindig is vágytam a figyelemre, sosem voltam olyan bátor, hogy ezt meg is tegyem... Akkor Haizaki-kunnal miért? A pillanatnyi élvezetért? Mindig is féltem az ilyen dolgoktól, érzésektől... sosem tudom, hogy ilyenkor mit kéne tennem...

Éreztem ahogy a könnyek végig folynak az arcomon...

Ez mind az ő hibája...

Én... rájöttem... nem szeretem... nem szeretem Kise-kunt és Haizaki-kunt. Nem, egyáltalán nem. És ez az érzés, a tudat, hogy miért nem tudom őket szerelemmel szeretni... Egyetlen egy ember miatt van. Miatta, mert magához láncolt akkor és ott, amikor először találkoztunk... Soha nem tudok már senkit sem szeretni?

Te vagy a legrosszabb... Mégis tudom, hogy ez az én hibám, így nem lehetek rád mérges... de annyira szeretlek, hogy nem vagyok képes elengedni téged... Annyi év után, pedig ezt kellene tennem. Nem gondolhatok örökre csak rád. Mikor megnyertük a téli kupát, azt kívántam bárcsak ott lettél volna... Néztél volna a nézőtérről és büszkén mosolyogtál volna rám...

_Annyira szeretlek._

Kezeimmel eltakartam a szemeimet és remegtem a zokogástól. Egy év alatt sem sírok ennyit mint most.

El kell felejtenem. Igen, ez az egyetlen megoldás.

Az egyoldalú szerelem a legrosszabb.

...

Amikor megnyugodtam, és rájöttem, hogy még mindig nem tudom ki fekszik mellettem, oldalra fordítottam a fejemet.

Megdöbbentem, de nem ijedtem meg.

Kagami-kun.

Ahogy néztem őt, ahogy nyugodtan alszik, és lélegzik, rájöttem, hogy fel sem tűnt milyen helyes Kagami-kun. A vörös haja és szeme, a kidolgozott teste, és a személyisége...

Ő lenne a tökéletes?

A tökéletes, hogy őt elfelejtsem? Segítene? Segítene elfelejtetni az egyoldalú szerelmet, ami már felemésztett belülről? Hiába űztem ezeket az érzéseket és gondolatokat a szívem legmélyére, még a mai napig nem tudtam elfelejteni őket.

Amióta megismertem őt, már akkor elvesztem. Amikor eltávolodtunk egymástól, valami meghalt bennem. El kell felejtenem őt. Muszáj... vagy soha nem lehetek boldog.

Soha.

Kagami-kun...

...

Éreztem valamit. Bizsergő, kellemes érzést. Olyan mint amikor magamat szoktam kényeztetni a fürdőszobában... Mégis ez más... Nedves...

- Mm...Uh. - Ébredeztem.

A hangomra az érzés csak erősödött. Sokkal, de sokkal erősebben éreztem, ezt a fantasztikus érzést. Leírni is alig tudnám ezt az érzést...

- Ah! - Nyögtem, amire már kipattantak a szemeim. Mi ez a... fantasztikus érzés? Ah... uh... ez... annyira jó...

Még sosem éreztem ilyet...mégis...

- Ah!

Mi a fene ez?!

Ahogy lenéztem és megláttam elakadt a lélegzetem.

- Kuroko?!

Kuroko éppen fel le mozgatta a fejét a farkamon! Kinyitotta a szemét és rám nézett azokkal a gyöngyházfényű szemeivel. Színtiszta vágy látszódott bennük és tovább folytatta a mozgást. A nyelvével megnyomta a makkomat, majd végignyal az egész hosszomon.

- Ah! Uh... hé mit... csinálsz?

Egy pillanatra abbahagyta a mozgást, majd kivette a szájából a szerszámomat és úgy válaszolt.

- Éppen leszoplak Kagami-kun. - Válaszolta, mire éreztem hogy elvörösödök. Most komolyan még csak nem is érzi zavarban magát?

- Te - akadtam meg a mondandómban, mert a kezével elkezdte dörzsölni a farkam hegyét -, ah, te... hülye... hagyd abba!

Hiába mondtam ezt nem akartam, hogy abbahagyja. Olyan jó volt... és most jöttem rá, hogy mindig is akartam ezt...

- Ah! - Nyomta meg erősebben a tetejét.

- A teteje nagyon érzékeny Kagami-kun. Majdnem elélveztél. - Jegyezte csak úgy meg.

_Hát ne jegyezze csak úgy meg! Ez egyáltalán nem normális viselkedés, ha valaki épp leszopja a másikat! Ráadásul ha mindketten fiúk!_

- Hüly...e!

Tovább folytatta, majd újra végignyalt az egészen. Legmeglepőbb, hogy felnyúlt a mellkasomhoz, és megcsípte a mellbimbómat.

- Mit-! - De ahogy elkezdte csavargatni, egyre jobb érzés lett.

- Uh... Ah!

Az egészet újra a szájába vette, majd megszívta és elengedte. Újra és újra. A fejemet szégyenletes módon hátravetettem és egy nagyot nyögtem. A kezeimmel a paplanba kapaszkodtam.

- Kuro! Ah!...Uh...oh, Ah! - Nyögtem, majd a szájába élveztem.

Lihegtem, majd kinyitottam a szemem és ránéztem. Amint megláttam, hogy mit csinál Kuroko, újra kőkeménnyé váltam.

- Mit-? - kérdeztem, majd figyeltem, ahogy élvezetem bizonyítékával kényezteti magát. Ahogy láttam, hogy a kezét levezeti a fenekéhez, majd elkezdi tágítani magát, az hihetetlen volt. Tudtam, hogy mit csinál - hisz Amerikában, mindenki tudott a melegekkel kapcsolatos tudnivalókról -, szóval nem lepett meg. Ahogy láttam, nagyon élvezte, hogy magának okoz örömet. Éreztem, hogy megremegek. Behunytam a szemem, de aztán hallottam, hogy megmozdul az ágy.

Ránéztem, és láttam, hogy az ölemhez mászik, majd megfogja a férfiasságom, és magába vezeti. Már attól is megremegtem, amikor megfogta, de mikor éreztem, hogy milyen selymes, szűk és nedves belül, felnyögtem.

Kuroko is remegett felettem, úgy látom nem ez az első neki...

Vagyis már volt valakivel?

De ezt a kérdést el is felejtettem, amikor elkezdett mozogni. Kezeimet rátettem a csípőjére, hogy megfelelő szögben tartsam. Amikor ő előre mozdult, én felemeltem a csípőmet.

- Ah! Kagami-kun! - Nyögte édesen. Olyan aranyos és sexi így...

Ahogy a csípőmön ül, előre hátra mozog, liheg, kéjesen nyög, és ahogy rám néz...

Egyszerűen beindít.

Felültem, majd átkaroltam Kurokót, és mélyebbre merültem benne.

- Ah! Ka...mi..kun!

- Ku...roko! Ah!

Egyre jobban hajszoltuk a gyönyört, majd a hátára fektettem őt, és a lábait a nyakamba akasztottam.

- Ah! - Nyögtem.

- Ka..mi..kun! Ah! Kaga...!

Lenéztem és láttam, hogy mennyire élvezi.

- Ka...mi...még! Ah! Gyorsabban! Kami-kun!

Nem tudok nem ellenállni a kérésének, így gyorsítottam a tempón. Olyan átkozottul szűk ott belül... elképesztően jó érzés ahogy ki be mozgok benne. Az érzés, ahogy szorítja a farkamat...

- Ah!

- ... mi-kun! Ka...mi-kun!

Hallom, hogy neki is közel a vég, majd ránéztem az alattam fekvőre, és láttam, hogy ő is engem néz. A karjait a nyakam köré emelte és lehúzott egy csókra. Már az is megdöbbentett, ahogy rájöttem, hogy mit is csinálunk, de ez még jobban. A nyelvünk vad táncot járt, és átvettem a csók felett az irányítást. Közben folyamatosan mozgattam a csípőmet, aztán ahogy Kuroko belenyögött a számba elélveztem. Ő a hasamra élvezett, majd a kimerültségtől ráfeküdtem.

Lihegtünk, és én lefordultam róla. A plafont néztem, és azt gondoltam, hogy mégis mit fogunk most csinálni? Lefeküdtem vele... megtettem Kurokóval...a szívem olyan hevesen ver...

Azt hiszem szerelmes vagyok.

...

Miután észrevettem, hogy a kék szemek engem néztek, felé fordultam. Egyből feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben vele.

- Kuroko? Te... - akadtam el, hisz féltem feltenni ezt a kérdést -, megbántad?

Rám nézett újra, és a szemei könnyesek voltak. Megmozdult majd átölelt, és a fejét a mellkasomba fúrta.

- Sajnálom... Kagami-kun... én.. ki-kiha... - akadozott -, kihasználtalak...

Megdermedtem. Mit mondott? Hogy...kihasznált? Ő...képes ilyesmire?

- Hogy? Miről beszélsz?

- Én... kérlek... csak el-el... el akarom őt felejteni... segíts... kérlek... Kagami-kun... Te vagy az egyetlen... nem akarok rá emlékezni... nem akarom csak őt szeretni...

Kit? Miről...? Egyáltalán nem értem... Kit szeretsz Kuroko? Kit akarsz elfelejteni? Aominét?

- Nem akarok mást... segíts nekem... - Nézett rám a könnyes kék szemeivel.

- Csak te tudsz... kérlek... szeretni akarok valaki mást... ez az érzés felemészt belülről... - Szorított meg jobban.

Kuroko...

- Mást nem kérhetek meg rá... nem..ne-nem akarok, hogy hozzájuk bármi közöm is legyen...

- Kikhez Kuroko?

- Hozzájuk... ők szörnyetegek... utálom őket... gyűlölöm mindannyiukat... Főleg Akashi-kunt...

Mi?

- Kuroko én...

- Kérlek Kagami-kun... szeretsz engem? - nézett rám és én hirtelen köpni nyelni nem tudtam...

Aztán eszembe jutott az az érzés amikor megláttam, ahogyan sírt. Amikor issza a vanília turmixot... Amikor edzés után az izzadság lefolyik a testéről... Ahogy a szíve hevesebben ver minden alkalommal amikor meglátja... A düh, amikor Aomine megalázta őt... igen és a pár perccel ezelőtt rájövő érzelmeire...

Igen, nagyon szereti őt.

Nagyon.

- Igen... szeretlek Kuroko.

Erre csak elkerekedett a szeme és sírni kezdett.

- Bocsáss meg kérlek...

Hirtelen nem is tudtam, miért is kért bocsánatot. De aztán eszembe jutott. Magamhoz öleltem és a fülébe suttogtam.

- Nem baj ha kihasználsz... addig jó míg itt vagy velem... ne aggódj... csak felejtsd el őt és szeress belém... várni fogok... csak felejtsd el őt... szeretlek...ssh nyugodj meg...

- Kö-köszönöm... annyira...

...

Nem tudom, hogy még meddig maradtam fent. De azt tudom, hogy sokáig néztem az alvó alakját. A karjaimban aludt el, miután már kellően megnyugodott.

Kuroko szerelmes volt valakibe. Szerelmes volt, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez egy egyoldalú szerelem volt. Ha tudná az akit szeret, hogy szerelmes belé... nem szenvedne így. Legbelül nem is hittem, hogy Kurokóval ilyesmi történhet... mégis, nem tudja így végignézni ahogy a másik szenved... nem hagyhatja egyedül. Ha mindvégig mellette marad...

Akkor talán végül szerelmes lesz belé.

És elfelejti majd azt akit szeret... elfelejti és akkor ő itt lesz...

És szeretni fogja.

...

Másnap amikor felkeltünk, észrevettem, hogy Kagami-kun karjaiban aludtam el. Ahogy az is feltűnt, hogy nem is fürödtünk. Felébresztettem Kagami-kunt - ekkor beállt egy ötpercnyi kínos csend -, majd mondtam, hogy mennünk kéne fürödni, ha iskolába akarunk menni.

Elmentünk zuhanyozni - persze külön külön, mert Kagami-kun zavarban volt -, majd megreggeliztünk és elindultunk hozzám. Nigou csendben várt Kagami-kunnal, amíg összeszedtem az aznapi tanszereimet, és végül csendben sétáltunk az iskola felé. Oldalra néztem és láttam, hogy Kagami-kun arca kissé piros volt. Nem mondtam semmit, nehogy még jobban zavarba jöjjön. Csendben sétáltunk tovább és éreztem, hogy megfogja a kezemet. Láttam, hogy oldalra fordítja a fejét, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen rám néznie. A fülei is vörösek voltak, tehát csak mosolyogtam.

A szívem egy nagyot dobbant amikor összekulcsolta a kezeinket.

Ilyet nagyon régen éreztem, és nem volt kellemetlen érzés. Sem Kise-kunnal és Haizaki-kunnal nem éreztem ilyet...

Megszorítottam a kezét, és egymásra pillantottunk. Mindketten másfele néztünk és éreztem, hogy elpirulok.

- Kurokocchi?

Mindketten megdöbbentünk és megálltunk. Kagami-kun jobban megszorította a kezemet és mindketten hátrafordultunk.

Kise-kun állt mögöttünk és megdöbbenve, elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az összekulcsolt kezeinket.

Abban a pillanatban egyetlen egy kérdés járt a fejemben.

_Hogy lehetek ilyen érzéketlen?_

...

Ah, köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! Hát igen, gondolom nem mindenki erre számított :D Hát én sem így terveztem, sőt, ez mind csak úgy kipattant a fejemből. ^^

Hálás vagyok annak aki követi az első történetemet.

Annyi történet kering a fejemben, hogy alig várom, hogy belekezdhessek a többibe!

De örülök, hogy rávettem magam ennek a történetnek a megírására, és hogy feltettem ide ;) Már több mint egy évig győzködtem magam, hogy írjak, és legyen merszem feltenni ide ^^ Aztán, jött a Kuroko no Basuke és úgy éreztem, hogy itt az én időm :D

Több különböző animék, és filmekből írtam ficet, de ez az anime segített hozzá, hogy újra írjak. A "mazochista" történet, ah annyira írni akarok egy gonosz Kurokót! Nos ez a történet az egyik órán jutott eszembe. Nos mindegy is, de alig váro, hogy végre befejezhessem ezt a törit, és egy újabba kezdhessek! Vagy one-shotot írjak? De állandóan, azt mondom magamnak, hogy "ne siesd el" a történetet. Remélem nem is fogom.. ;)

Nos, köszi, hogy olvastad! :)

Remélem tetszett!

By: Lora98~

suu~


	5. Chapter 5: Tuesday

Figyelem! Spoiler! Előre szóltam!

...

Csak álltunk ott és néztük egymást. Egy ideig senki sem szólalt meg, de ahogy Kise-kunra pillantottam, láttam, ahogy farkas szemet néznek Kagami-kunnal. Ha tekintettel ölni lehetne... Amikor az aranybarna szemek rám néztek, elfordítottam a fejem, és jobban megszorítottam Kagami-kun kezét.

Miért most?

Az "előbb utóbb" hamarabb elérkezett mint gondoltam. Tulajdonképpen, mit csodálkozom? Ő keresett engem... Beszélni akart velem, én pedig csak el hessegettem ezt a dolgot...

Közben pedig nem is gondoltam az ő érzéseire... Tényleg ilyen szörnyű vagyok? De... mi mást tehetnék? Amit tegnap mondtam Kagami-kunnak az igaz volt... minden...

Nem akarom, hogy közöm legyen Kise-kunhoz. Ez nem bosszú... csak...

Ők is egyedül hagytak.

Miért kellene nekem bűntudatot éreznem? Akkor, még év elején, mikor eljött és felöltötte a szokásos mosolyát... mintha semmi sem történt volna... Próbáltam nem gondolni, hogy mi történt akkor de...

Valahol mélyen legbelül... ezek az érzések bennem voltak. Igazából...

Mit gondolok róluk? A barátaim? Valamilyen úton módon azok hisz... az egész életem körülöttük forog... Nem múlik el úgy nap, hogy legalább egyikőjükkel ne találkozzak...

De most mit érzek irántuk? Szeretem őket? Gyűlölöm?

Régen gyűlöltem őket... talán, mélyen belül még most is, de erősnek kell lennem. Ha ezen nem tudok túllépni, akkor ő rajta, hogyan fogok? Már majdnem felnőtt vagyok, tehát ideje érett módon gondolkodni.

Egyet viszont biztosan tudok.

Nem vagyok szerelmes Kise-kunba.

...

- Kagami-kun, magunkra tudnál minket hagyni egy kis időre? -kérdeztem tőle.

Ő csak rám nézett a vörös szemeivel, majd bólintott, és elment. Persze nem tudtam nem észrevenni a féltékenységet és aggódást a szemeiben. Tulajdonképpen, még nem mondtam el neki, hogy mi történt Kise-kun és köztem. De remélem, hogy majd megérti. Megvártam amíg hallótávolságon kívül volt, majd Kise-kunra néztem.

Megint csak néztük egymást, és eszembe jutott az az este, amikor ugyanígy álltunk egymás előtt.

Bár most más okokból.

- Kurokocchi... én... te... Kagamicchi? - kérdezte. - Mi...ez?

- Kise-kun... van valami amit tisztáznom kell veled.

Erre csak megfeszült, majd beletúrt a hajába és előre görnyedt. Hirtelen azt hittem összeesik, de csak úgy állt ott. Majd oldalra dőlt - ekkor tényleg azt hittem, hogy elájul -, de csak háttal a falnak dőlt, majd lecsúszott a földre. Ott ült a fejét fogva, és én nem tudtam, hogy mit tehetnék. Azt sem, hogy mit mondhatnék. Valójában tudtam... csak elkezdeni nem...

Sóhajtottam.

Újra megszólítottam, mire a kezeit az ölébe rakta, és elkezdett nevetni. Megdöbbentem, de feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben. A nevetés hirtelen átváltozott hisztérikus zokogássá.

- Kuro...kocchi... é-én tudom, h-hogy mit - szipogott -, akarsz...mondani. Ne-nem sze-sze-szeretsz engem igaz? Nem vagy, szerel-szerelmes belém u-ugye? - nézett rám könnyes szemeivel.

A haja a könnyektől az arcához tapadt, majd próbálta megállítani a szemeiből folyó vízcseppeket.

- Kise-kun...

- É-én tudtam... már a-akkor amikor először megtettük... fu-furcsa voltál, de... én hinni akartam benne, hogy - tartott szünetet -, hogy majd belém szeretsz. De... te... Kagamicchit választottad... igaz?

- Igen.

A fejét lehajtotta, majd elkezdett kérdezgetni, hogy miért nem szeretem őt. Odamentem hozzá, és melléültem. Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy én próbáltam belé szeretni, de nem tudtam. Még hamis érzéseket is keltettem magamban, de végül rájöttem, hogy nem tehetem ezt magammal és főleg Kise-kunnal. Ilyen szőrnyű mégsem lehetek.

- Tudod... szörnyen éreztem magam amikor még a Teikouba jártunk... ott hagytatok engem... egyes egyedül... aztán eljöttél a Seirinbe, és úgy tettél mintha mi sem történt volna... Nem csak te, hanem Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun...

- Én is szörnyen éreztem magam! - Fordult hirtelen felém. Én meg csak megdöbbenten ültem ott.

- Mi?

- Én... mindig is féltékeny voltam Aominecchire... ti ketten mindig együtt voltatok... én... csak távolról nézhettelek téged... sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer megtörténik az, ami azon az estén... Akkor jöttem rá, nem nem is... akkor hittem el, hogy az érzéseim irántad nem szimplán baráti... Azt hiszem én tényleg, tényleg beléd szerettem. Már akkor is amikor Teikouba jártunk. Elhiheted mennyire megdöbbentem amikor rájöttem. Miután eljöttem tőled, két napig ki se dugtam a fejemet a szobámból - nevetett fel megint -, Oka-san mérges is volt miatta, de nem szólt érte. Persze a menedzseremtől és senpaitól is megkaptam a magamét - kezdte öntudatlanul simogatni a vállát -, de... csak rád tudtam gondolni. Istenem, még kosarazni sem voltam képes!

Pár percig még hallgattunk, majd megszólalt újra.

- Az... az egyoldalú szerelem a legrosszabb igaz? - nézett rám.

- Igen. Szörnyű amikor rájössz, hogy szereted, de nem mondhatod el neki, mert félsz ha megtudnád, akkor utálna, vagy megszakítaná a barátságotokat. De legbelül el akarod mondani neki, hogy tudja, a nap minden percében rá gondolsz... hogy mennyire szereted... Mégsem beszélsz neki erről, mivel inkább szenvedsz, és csendben mellette maradsz bármit is érzel...

- ... hiszen nagyon szereted. - Mosolyogtam.

Újra csendben maradtunk, majd oldalra fordultam és egy hitetlenkedő aranybarna szempárral találtam szebe magam.

- Kurokocchi? Úgy beszélsz mintha... mintha... - Akadt meg, majd a kezét a szájához emelte.

- Te... te is? Szeretsz valakit aki... ezt nem is tudja?

Újra elmosolyodtam.

- Igen. Ezt a személyt nagyon szeretem. Még mindig, ennyi év után sem tudom kiverni őt a fejemből. Próbáltam elfelejteni őt, de nem ment... mindgi itt van bent - fogtam meg a mellkasom -, az emléke, a hangja, a kedvessége... még mindig szerelmes vagyok belé. Emiatt választottam Kagami-kunt. Ő... egy új kezdet. Vele... talán elfelejthetem őt. Ezért - fordultam felé -, ezért nem szerethetlek Kise-kun. Mert mikor rátok nézek eszembe jut... hogy milyen szörnyűséget tettetek vele...

- Mert... tettünk... valamit... vele? - nézett rám kétségbeesetten. - Én soha nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni Kurokocchi...

Sóhajtottam.

- Erről nem szeretnék beszélni Kise-kun. Remélem megérted.

Csak nézett rám, majd megértően bólintott.

- Viszont... van még valami amit... el kell mondanom neked Kise-kun. - Mondtam komolyan, mire félelem suhant át az arcán, de fegyelmezte magát.

- Kise-kun... én... én... mással is lefeküdtem rajtad kívül.

Először értetlenül figyelt engem, majd összehúzta a szemöldökét és megrázta a fejét. Ki be nyitogatta a száját, de nem mondott semmit sem. A kezeivel eltakarta a szemét, majd újra rám nézett.

- Ki... ki volt... az? Aominecchi? Akashicchi? Ki? - nézett a szemembe, és megfogta a kezeivel a vállamat.

Nem tudtam, hogy mégis miért gondol Aomine-kunra vagy Akashi-kunra. De azt tudtam...tudtam, hogy amit most mondani fogok, az fájni fog neki.

- Nem, nem ők. - Bárcsak nem kellene ezt elmondanom. Bárcsak... de mégis jobb ha tőlem tudja meg...

- Akkor ki Kurokocchi! Ki ért hozzád még rajtam kívül?! - Rázta meg a vállam. - Kérlek... mond már el... - Nyugodott meg.

Egyenesen a szemembe bámult, de én nem tudtam azokba az arany gömbökbe nézni. Nem! Nem érezhetek bűntudatot... Ha fájni is fog neki, akkor is el kell mondanom. Hiába, sosem akartam senkinek sem fájdalmat okozni...

- Haizaki-kun. - Böktem ki végül.

Erre a válaszra csak megfeszült. Aztán elkezdett remegni, majd megszorította a vállaimat, és a fejét a nyakhajlatomba temette. Pár percig remegett, majd újra zokogni kezdett. Közben pedig az kérdezgette, hogy miért pont ő vele. Nem tudtam válaszolni neki, csak átöleltem és megnyugtató szavakat suttogtam a fülébe.

Mást nem tudtam tenni érte, így csak tovább zokogott a vállamon.

Ilyenkor bánom, hogy a szüleim egyedül hagytak.

...

Elkéstem az első órámról, de a tanár nem vette észre. Ebéd szünet volt, és Kagami kunt a tetőn találtam. Távolról úgy nézett ki mintha aludna, de tudtam, hogy nem alszik. A szívem nagyot dobbant ahogy közelebb értem hozzá.

- Kagami-kun? - kérdeztem, de meglepődésemre nem ijedt meg. De nem is válaszolt.

- Kagami-kun? - böktem meg a vállát, és bizsergés futott végig az ujjamban.

Nem értem...

A szemeit kinyitotta, majd hirtelen átfordított a hátamra, és felettem térdelt.

- Kagami-kun? - kérdeztem nyugodtan újból, de legbelül nagyon izgultam.

- Szóval lefeküdtél Kisével és Haizakival? - kérdezte, de ez inkább kijelentés volt.

Kicsit megdöbbentem, de nem számítottam másra. Már eleve furán viselkedett és sejtettem, hogy ez volt az oka.

- Hallgatózni nem szép dolog Kagami-kun. - Néztem a szemeibe.

Erre csak elpirult, majd elfordította a fejét.

- K-kuss! Én nem is hallgatóztam! - Tagadta nagyon hevesen.

Elmosolyodtam.

- Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy hallgatóztál. Hm - karoltam át a nyakát -, csak nem féltékeny vagy Kagami-kun?

Újra elpirult, de most még a füle is.

- Kagami-kun aranyos vagy amikor elpirulsz. - Nyomtam egy puszit az acára.

Erre az arca vetekedett a haja színével.

- Te... te! Ne mondj ilyeneket! Nem vagyok aranyos! Egyáltalán, hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt képpel ilyen zavarbaejtő dolgokat mondani?!

Annyira... aranyos.

- Szerintem pedig igen. - Kuncogtam. - És nagyon édes is.

A fejét a mellkasomba temette, majd felemelkedett, és megcsókolt. A nyelve bejárta a szám minden részét, majd elkezdte harapdálni a nyelvemet.

- Mmm... mi-kun...

Kezeit a fejemhez vezette, majd jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Mikor már nem kaptunk levegőt szétváltunk.

- Kuroko. Nem érdekel, hogy kivel feküdtél le. Nem érdekel, hogy kivel mert... Az mind tegnap előtt történt. És mi tegnaptól vagyunk együtt. Nem számít... na jó persze, hogy fúrja az oldalamat, de most már az enyém vagy. Lehetett az Kise, Haizaki, Aomine...

Na most álljunk meg egy pillanatra.

- Kagami-kun... miért példálózik mindenki Aomine-kunnal? - néztem kérdőn rá.

Ő csak visszanézett és értetlenkedve elfordította a fejét.

- Te... te nem is tudod? Mármint, észre sem vetted?

- Mit? - döntöttem oldalra a fejemet.

Csak felsóhajtott felettem, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Nem fontos. Ne is törődj vele. - Válaszolta majd újra megcsókolt. - Inkább ezzel törődj. - Dörgölte hozzám az alsó felét.

- Mmm... Kagami-kun, milyen perverz vagy... Itt az iskolában?

Erre csak egy állatias vigyort vágott - ami nagyon emlékeztetett egy tigrisre -, majd megint megcsókolt.

Kezeit most a nadrágom szélébe akasztotta és lecsúsztatta rólam.

- Kagami-kun, semmi előjáték?

- Te! Egész nap fel voltam izgulva, és - rémült meg, és a szájára szorította a kezét.

Erre csak felkuncogtam.

- Szóval ezért nem jöttél el velem reggel fürödni... úgy láttam, hogy kényelmetlenül érzed magad így egyedül mentem... De Kagami-kun... Már lefekü-

De nem tudtam befejezni mert megcsókolt.

A karjait a lábamhoz vezette és szétnyitotta azokat. Közben kigombolta a saját nadrágját, és két ujjal elkezdett ollózni bennem.

- Ah!

- Ez jó érzés Kuroko? - kérdezte, mire belekapaszkodtam a vállaiba.

- Igen! Ah! Kami-kun!

Még pár percig folytatta a tágítást, majd a fenekemhez illesztette magát, és belém hatolt.

- Ah!

- Ah! Kuro...ko!

A lábaimat a derekára kulcsoltam, és elkezdett mozogni. Szinte remegtem ettől a fantasztikus érzéstől. Ki be mozgott bennem, és minden lökést a prosztatámhoz irányított. Csak nyögdécselni tudtam Kagami-kun alatt, és közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy hogy juthattunk el idáig. Eszembe jutott amikor először találkoztunk, és hogy megijedtél tőlem a Maji Burgerben. Mindig nevethetnékem támad amikor az emberek megijednek tőlem. Állandóan a reakciójukat figyelem. De... egyszerre tudnék sírni és nevetni ezen. Néha a képességem áldás és átok.

- Ah!

Bizsergés futott végig az egész testemen. Kagami-kun a kezeivel gyengéden simogatta a lábaimat, és a nyakamat csókolgatta. A szívem eszeveszett tempóban dobott a mellkasomban. Hihetetlenül jó érzés... nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is érezni fogom ezt újra... Eddig csak ő iránt éreztem így... de most rájöttem... amikor megláttam ma Kagami-kunt... a szívem ki akart ugrani a helyéről... Nem hiszem el...

A könnyeim elkezdtek lefolyni az arcomon.

- Kuroko?! Mi- Ennyire fáj?! - Kezdett el kihúzódni belőlem. A lábaimmal jobban megszorítottam a derekát.

- Ne... - Karoltam át a nyakát.

- Akkor mi a baj? - nézett rám.

- Mikor... ma feljöttem... és megláttalak, a szívem annyira dobogott, hogy féltem, hogy meghallod... mi..ért?

- Kuroko... te...

- Ez... ez az lenne? Ha ezt érzem elfelejthetem őt? El? Kagami-kun... mit érzek? Mi ez?

- Nyugodj meg... Kuroko... én is ugyanezt érzem... amikor ma reggel felébredtem, amikor megfogtam a kezed, az, hogy most ezt csináljuk - pirult el -, ugyanezt... Szerelmes vagyok beléd. És bár tudom, hogy van valaki aki mindennél fontosabb neked... mégis annyira boldog vagyok most. Amit érzel... az ugyanaz amit én is érzek. Ez tudod mit jelent?

- Mi..mit? - törölte le a könnyeimet.

Erre a válaszra csak még jobban elkezdtem sírni. Annyira örülök. Soha nem mertem rá gondolni, hogy ez megtörténhet. Mindig is ő járt a fejemben és most... itt az esélyem, hogy elfelejtsem... annyira boldog vagyok...

- Olyan boldog vagyok... Kagami-kun... - Húztam közelebb a az arcomhoz, és megcsókoltam.

- Kuroko... szeretlek...

Én csak néztem rá, és nem tudtam, hogy mit mondhatnék. Kagami-kun észrevette a vívódásom, mert megpuszilta a homlokomat.

- Ne aggódj. Nem kell válaszolnod. Megvárom amíg magadtól mondod majd ki.

- De... miért? - néztem rá értetlenül.

Erre csak felnevetett, amitől mindketten rázkódni kezdtünk, és felnyögtünk.

Pár percig csak nézett engem, és a hajammal játszadozott.

- Mert szeretlek.

...

Miután lejöttünk a tetőről, és rendbe szedtük magunkat, a tanárok jól leszidtak minket - csak Kagami-kunt mert engem elfelejtettek -, és megígértették velünk, hogy többször ilyen nem lesz. Azt hazudtuk nekik, hogy elaludtunk, és ezért késtünk. Persze nem jegyeztem meg Kagami-kunnak, hogy az arca kissé piros volt, amikor a tanárokkal beszélt.

Még volt két óránk, és amikor annak is vége lett, elindultunk a tesiterembe. Átöltöztünk, és a senpaiok ellen játszottunk.

Játék közben próbáltam nem figyelni a fülembe suttogó kis hangocskára.

Miszerint én el akarom felejteni őt?

...

Egy hihetetlen nagy ház, elképesztően gyönyörű szobájában egy vöröshajú tinédzser éppen frusztráltan nyúlt a zsebébe a telefonjáért.

- Hm?

- Akashicchi...

Akashi Seijuuro teljesen meg volt döbbenve. Persze kívülről semmi sem látszott rajta, sőt még a hangján sem.

- Ryouta. Minek köszönhetem ezt a késői hívást?

- Akashicchi... tudsz valamit... valamit arról, hogy Kurokocchi kibe szerelmes?

Erre Akashi majdnem kiejtette a telefont a kezéből, de megemberelte magát. Tetsuya szerelmes?

- Miért kéne nekem ezt tudnom Ryouta? Most a Seirinben van. Menj el oda, és kérdezd meg őket.

- Akashicchi... ez nem most...Kurokocchi - csuklott el Kise hangja amitől Akashi szintén meglepődött -, már akkor is szerelmes volt ebbe a valakibe, amikor még a Teikouba jártunk. Azt mondta, hogy azzal akit szeret, valami szörnyűséget tettünk. Mit... mégis mit tettünk mi "azzal a személlyel?"

Akashinak a fejében hirtelen minden lejátszódott amikor még a Teikouba jártak. Meccsek, edzések, közös programok edzések után... de semmi sem jutott az eszébe, ami Tetsuya szerelmi életével lenne kapcsolatos... Hacsak...

- Ryouta, várj egy pillanatot, mindjárt megnézek valamit.

Akashi odasétált az asztalhoz, és leült a laptopja elé. Gyorsan bepötyögött pár dolgot, és pár perces keresgélés után megtalálta amit keresett. Hogy is felejthette el?

A lámpafény félelmetessé tette az asztalon támaszkodó alakot.

Átnyúlt a telefonért pár iraton, és a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

- Ryouta.

- Találtál valamit Akashicchi? Én is keresgéltem, de semmit sem találtam, szóval reméltem, hogy te fogsz, de azt hittem, hogy sosem fogod felvenni a telefon. Már épp fel-

- Ryouta.

- Re-rendben, értem.

- Emlékszel még, amikor Tetsuyát baleset érte az egyik meccsen? És, hogy másnap egy Meiko nevezetű csapat ellen játszottunk? Tetsuya pedig a balesete miatt nem vehetett részt rajta... Mi pedig előre megterveztük a játék menetét. Hagytuk, hogy tizenegy pontot dobjanak... emlékszel Ryouta?

Néhány percig a másik vonalon csend volt, majd Kise újra megszólalt.

- Már emlékszem...de Akashicchi... ennek mi köze, hogy Kurokocchi... hogy ő...

A mondatot függőben hagyta, amit Akashi meg is értett. Már réges régen észrevette, hogy Ryouta szerelmes volt Tetsuyába. De most biztos volt benne, hogy történt valami, mert Kise biztos, hogy nem érdeklődött volna ezek iránt...

- Mert "az a személy" akivel mi szörnyűséget tettünk, az Tetsuya gyerekkori barátja. Ő játszott a Meikóban, és őt győztük le akkor. Tetsuya ezért gyűlöl bennünket. Ezért lépett ki a csapatból, nem holmi hülyeség miatt, hogy már nem szereti a kosárlabdát. Ez csak egy ok volt neki, hogy megszabadulhasson tőlünk. Lehet, hogy próbálja magával elhitetni, hogy ezért lépett ki, ezért hagyott el minket. De valójában azért, mert nem volt képes a mi közelünkben maradni, azokkal akik tönkretették a barátja életét. Hisz a barátja abbahagyta a kosárlabdát, és megszakította a kapcsolatot Tetsuyával. Vagyis... nem is a barátja. Hanem a szerelme. - Kuncogott fel sötéten a amitől Kisének felállt a szőr a hátán.

- A-akashicchi? - kérdezte félve. - Ki az? - szorultak meg az ujjai a telefonja körül. A pillanat amikor megtudja, hogy az akit szeret, kit szeret... és, hogy segíthetne neki...megoldani ezt...

A vonal másik végén Akashi csak vigyorgott, amikor az említett személy fotóját meglátta a gépén.

- Ogiwara Shigehiro.

...

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!

Nos, végre kiderült, hogy kit is szeret annyira Kuroko. Bár aki olvasta a mangát - igen tudom, hogy angolul van, de én csak a képeket nézegettem, na jó meg ott volt a fordító is -, annak már tudnia kellett, hogy ki az. Ogiwara-kun! Ah, mindig is akartam egy olyan történetet olvasni ami velük kettejükkel kapcsolatos, és alig várom, hogy a többi ötletemet is bepötyöghessem. :D  
Remélem tetszett a fejezet. ;)

Lora98~

suu~


	6. Chapter 6: Later

Sziasztok! Sajnos, közölnöm kell valamit... ez az utolsó előtti fejezet. ^^ Hát igen ezt is megértük. Lehetett volna húzni még a történetet, de szerintem király módon - nem, nem fényezem magam, ugyan dehogy! -, megírtam ezt a fejezetet...(és már fejemben van a vége) nos, tulajdonképpen személy szerint a vége tetszik a legjobban, de kinek a pap, kinek a papné... Jó, jó egoista vagyok és megragadok minden alkalmat... nos igen xD

De ne utáljatok ezért! :D

Remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket... oh, és remélem, nem lettek OCC-k a drágalátos karakterek... vagyis nem lettek annyira... hát ha már az animében láttuk Tetsut sírni, nos ezt nyugodtan megengedheti magának xD

Figyelmeztetés: Trágár beszéd!/kicsit/ ( mármint ki mit tekint annak... de én szóltam ;) )

Ehhe~

Jó olvasást! *.*

* * *

Három hónap telt el mióta utoljára beszéltem Kise-kunnal. Sok minden történt ez idő alatt. Persze voltak gyakorló meccseink, de nem volt ugyanaz mint mindig. Kise-kun és Kagami-kun között ott volt az a láthatatlan feszültség, ami a játékukban is megmutatkozott. Próbáltam nem észrevenni, ahogy mindketten fűtött pillantásokkal néznek rám. Bár Kise-kun más szemekkel is figyelt engem, de nem tudtam, hogy mit láthattam a szemeiben. A csapat többi tagja értetlenül figyelt minket, de nem szóltak semmit se. Persze jól letorkolták őket, amikor mindketten leszedték - újra -, a kosárpalánkot. Kagami-kun és Kise-kun is bocsánatot kiáltozott, miközben menekültek a senpaiok elől.

Ez alatt az idő alatt, szinte alig találkoztam a többi csodák generáció tagjaival. Igazából...

Nem is bántam. Jó érzés volt egy időre megszabadulni tőlük. Nem mintha nem kedvelném őket... csak jó érzés volt egy kicsinek szabad lenni.

Az viszont meglepett, hogy egy hónappal ezelőtt, Kagami-kun vörös arccal kérdezett tőlem valamit...

Megkérdezte, hogy miért nem költözök hozzá. Mikor feltette ezt a kérdést édesen piszkálta az arcát. A fejét elfordította, és egy szuszra mondta el az egészet. Azt mondta, hogy ad pár nap gondolkozási időt, de én azonnal rávágtam, hogy igen.

Már régen észrevettem, hogy valami megváltozott bennem. A gondolataim minden pillanatát Kagami-kun tölti ki. Az arca, a szeme, a viselkedése... az egész lénye...

Mindig ő jár a fejemben. A minap találkoztam Momoi-sannal - aki mint mindig, most is úgy viselkedett mint általában, persze fogalmam sincs, hogy miért -, és mondta, hogy milyen boldognak nézek ki.

Biztos elpirultam, mert Momoi-san is vörösre gyúlt, ahogy meglátta az arcomat. Persze, kérdezgetett, hogy miért tűnök ilyen boldognak, de szerencsére mielőtt válaszoltam volna neki, el kellett mennie.

De Momoi-san bogarat ültetett a fülembe. Aznap amikor haza mentem, majdnem egész nap a tükörben bámultam magam. Az arcomat fogdostam, és ide oda forgattam a fejem. Mitől lehetek ilyen boldog?

Haza...

Tényleg Kagami-kunhoz költöztem. - Mosolyogtam.

Bár Nigoutól még most is fél. Pedig a kiskutyám nagyon szereti őt. Kagami-kun még mindig kikerüli őt, amikor meglátja a konyhában. De egyszer lebukott, mert mikor és tovább maradtam az iskolában - a könyvtár miatt -, és hazaértem, láttam, hogy Kagami-kun, Nigouval a hasán a kanapén aludtak. Ezt megmosolyogtam, mert ahogy megfordultam, észrevettem egy csomó kutyaholmit a sarokban. Fekhely, játékok, kutyaruhák...

Szerintem Kagami-kun is szereti Nigout. Csak tagadja. - Kuncogtam.

A házat, amiben eddig éltem, nem adtam ki. Most ott áll üresen, csak arra várva, hogy Oka-sanék hazaérkezzenek. Minden fontos dolgomat áthoztam Kagami-kunhoz, és segített kicsomagolni. A házban, ahol ő él... ahol mi élünk, egyre otthonosabbá vált. A fürdőszobában egy fogkefe helyett, most már kettő van...

Mikor felkelek, Kagami-kun reggelit készít nekem. Megjegyeztem neki, hogy milyen jó feleség lenne belőle. Erre csak kiejtette a kezéből a fakanalat, elpirult, majd mindenfélét összehordott, hogy nem is ővé a női szerep a kapcsolatunkban.

Persze, ezt tagadtam, és rá mutattam a kötényre ami a derekán volt.

Aztán, egész nap élvezhettem a női szerep gyönyöreit.

...

Tényleg furán viselkedem. Egyre többen mondják nekem, hogy olyan vagyok mint aki kivirult. És sokkal kevesebben botlottak belém, mint általában. A kosárlabdában, amikor meccseket játszottunk a senpaiok ellen, a többiek is észrevették, hogy nem működik a félrevezetésem.

Azt mondták... hogy ragyogok.

Nem tudom mire gondolhattak.

Ragyogok?

Nem is tudom, hogy miért mond mindenki nekem ilyeneket.

Kagami-kun...

...

Mikor meglátom őt, a szívem hevesen ver. A szemem még a nagy tömegekben is őt keresi. Nem rég vettem észre... bármerre pillantok, a szemem őt keresi, őt kutatja. Olyan boldog vagyok amikor rám mosolyog, amikor elpirul, vagy amikor a nevemet nyögi esténként... - Pirultam el.

Minden időmet, ha lehetne, vele tölteném. Mikor rádöbbentem, hogy mit is érzek, az hihetetlen volt. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar megtörténik.

Régen azt gondoltam, hogy Aomine-kun az én fényem. De rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Egy ideig, ha nem lettem volna akkor olyan amilyen, talán vele is kialakíthattam volna egy kapcsolatot. De tényleg nagyot tévedtem.

Most Kagami-kun a fény. Ő az én fényem az alagút végén. Ő vár rám, ha hazaérek, ő ölel át amikor azt szeretném. Kagami-kun az én mentsváram. Ha ő nem lenne... talán még mindig folytatnám a végtelen körforgást Kise-kunnal. És egy hamis reménnyel és érzéssel élném az életem. Ezt nem tehetem meg Kise-kunnal, sem magammal. Haizaki-kunnal még mindig nem beszéltem, de ennyi idő elteltével ő sem keresett engem, és mivel Kagami-kun már tudja az igazat, nem is annyira fontos.

Boldog vagyok, hogy megértett engem, és elfogadott olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Mikor kedves dolgokat suttog a fülembe, a gyomromban pillangók repkednek. Egy émelyítően jó érzés megy végig a testemben, és olyan mintha áram rázna meg.

Kagami-kun már többször szólt, hogy mindig bámulom. Nem tudom, hogy zavarja-e az, hogy nézem őt, de mivel soha nem mondta... Egyszerűen nem tudok betelni a látványával.

Én... én tényleg azt hiszem...

Nem, nem... már biztosan tudom...

Beleszerettem Kagami-kunba.

...

Kise tényleg nagyon izgult. De nem csak efféle érzések kavarogtak a szívében és a fejében. Mikor megtudta Akashitól Kurokocchi szerelmének a nevét... Azonnal felvette vele a kapcsolatot. Persze, csak interneten beszéltek - már három hónapja -, mivel Kise felhívni még nem merte...

És mégis itt ül egy kávézóban, egy bizonyos személyre várva.

Valójában... félt meghallani a hangját... úgy olyan valóságosnak tűnne az egész... bár most, hogy találkozni fog vele... tényleg minden megváltozik majd...

A város zajai érték el a fülét, ahogy beletúrt a szőke hajába.

_Miért is csinálom én ezt?!_

Amikor megbeszélt vele egy találkozót, nem volt képes elhinni, hogy tényleg igaz ez az egész.

Találkozni fog Kurokocchi szerelmével.

Név szerint...

Ogiwara Shigehiroval...

Ogiwara... Ogiwara... Shigehiro... - Ízlelgette a nevét Kise.

Akashicchi tényleg nagyon a segítségére volt. Nem kíváncsiskodott a dolog felől, de Kise biztos volt benne, hogy mindent tud "erről."

- Kise Ryouta-san?

Végül is Akashicchinek mindig igaza van. Ő soha sem téved semmiben...

- Kise Ryouta-san? Ön az?

ÁÁ! Akashicchi annyira félelmetes!

- Kise Ryouta-san? - bökte meg valaki Kise vállát.

Ahogy Kise oldalra fordította a fejét, megdermedt a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult. Hirtelen meg tudta érteni, hogy miért szerethetett bele egy ilyen emberbe Kurokocchi. Mogyoróbarna haj, ugyanolyan színű szem, vidám mosolygó arc...

_Hiszen én is ugyanilyen vagyok..._ - Gondolta savanyúan Kise. _Miért nem engem szeret? Talán azért... mert... ugyanolyan vagyok mint ő? Rá emlékeztetném állandóan? Kurokocchi... pedig én annyira szeretlek..._

- Igen, elnézést - állt fel az asztaltól -, elbambultam. Kise Ryouta vagyok. - Nyújtotta ki a kezét.

- Oh, ugyan, semmiség tényleg - mosolygott, majd elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet -, Ogiwara Shigehiro. De ezt már biztosan tudod. - Mosolyodott el újra.

- Igen, igen - vakarta meg a szőke a tarkóját, majd hellyel kínálta a barna hajút -, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek.

- Te beszélsz! El sem hiszed, hogy mennyire megdöbbentem, amikor írtál nekem. Kise Ryouta a híres modell!És emiatt - hagyta abba a mosolygást majd rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és a kezeivel eltakarta a száját -, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy egy ilyen görény mint te, mit akarhat tőlem.

Kise a szó szoros értelmében ledöbbent. Görény?! Már épp vissza akart vágni Ogiwarának, de a fiú megelőzte őt.

- Nos, ha nem tévedek Kurokoval kapcsolatos a dolog - húzta keserű mosolyra a száját -, de ne hidd azt, hogy sikerült elhitetni velem azt a sok marhaságot amiket írtál. Mindvégig tudtam, hogy ki vagy, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is. Szóval te kis féreg, mit tették Kurokóval? - nyúlt át az asztalon és ruhájánál fogva felemelte a modellt.

_Féreg?!_

- El sem hiszem, hogy Kuroko, hogy barátkozhatott ilyen emberekkel! "Csodák Generációja." Meg egy kalap szart! Mit hisztek ti magatokról?! Csak is fájdalmat tudtok okozni az embereknek - sziszegte a szőke arcába -, főleg Kurokónak!

- Mit tudsz te?! - Fogta meg Kise is Ogiwara pólóját. - Én.. nem is, mi okoztunk fájdalmat Kurokocchinak?! Hát nem te hagytad el őt?! Miután lejátszottuk a meccset abbahagytad a kosárlabdát, mégis mit csodálkozol? Elmentél, szóval nem vonhatsz kérdőre eng- minket!

- Igen?! A győzelem a minden igaz? Szánalmasak vagytok! Főleg te! És igen - akadt meg a mondandójában -, elmentem... Én... nem tudtam többé a szeme elé kerülni... de ... te ezt nem értheted!

- Tudod mit?! Szerintem Kurokocchi sokkal jobban járt azzal, hogy elmentél!

Ogiwara éppen tagadta volna ezt a kijelentést, de ekkor az egyik pincér közölte velük, hogy zavarják a kávézóban tartózkodókat. A lila hajú férfi két lehetőséget adott nekik, hogy vagy elmennek, vagy csendben maradnak.

Tíz perc múlva két kávét szolgált fel a két hangoskodó idiótának.

_Idióták..._

...

- Ogiwara - tette le a csészéjét Kise -, legyünk komolyak. Próbáljunk érett tinédzserként viselkedni. Fontos dologról szeretnék beszélni veled és igen, köze van Kurokocchihoz. És ne hogy azt hidd, hogy nekem is kedvemre van ez a helyzet. Viszont muszáj volt... muszáj volt... találkoznom veled. - Temette a fejét a kezébe.

- Kise... hé, minden oké? - nézte értetlenül a szőkét. Nem érti ezt az embert...

A könnyekbe áztatott aranybarna szemek ránéztek, és tényleg nem tudta megérteni ezt az embert.

- Muszáj volt... élőben megismernem téged... és valóban... most már tényleg meg tudom érteni... hogy Kurokocchi miért pont beléd szerelmes... - Törölte le a könnyeit a kezeivel.

- Mi-? - nézett értetlenül Ogiwara a vele szemben ülőre. Lehetetlen... egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni azt amit a másik mondott. Hogy Kuroko... szerelmes belé?

_Belém?_

Hiszen sose mondta neki! Egyszer se! Mégis... mióta? Nem, nem nem... képtelenség... Kuroko... te...

- Bizony. Szerelmes beléd. Pont beléd - nevetett fel Kise idegesen -, elvileg mindig is szeretett téged. Pont téged...

- Én... én...

- És ezért nem lehet az enyém - nézett a most még jobban elkerekedett barna szemekbe -, pedig én annyira szeretem őt. És ő mégsem... az egész a te hibád... Fogalmad sincs milyen érzés ha viszonzatlanul szeretsz valakit...

De Kise nem kapott semmilyen reakciót, és ez meglepte őt. Most mondta el ennek az idiótának, hogy Kurokocchi mindvégig szerette őt, és hogy ő maga is szereti a kék hajút, de semmi reakció... azért ennél többet várt volna...

De amikor meglátta a hihetetlenül boldog elpirult arcot, a legrosszabb rémálma vált valóra.

Nem lehet...lehetetlen... Ez az ember...

_Mindvégig szerelmes volt Kurokocchiba?_

...

A kávézóból később kidobták őket, mivel Kise nem volt képes tovább bámulni az előtte ülő boldog alakot. Ezért - magára sem ismerve -, gonoszul közölte vele, hogy mindegy mit érez már iránta, mert ő vette el Kurokocchi szüzességét. Persze erre a kijelentésre Ogiwarának lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról, és átmászva az asztalon behúzott egyet a szőkének. Persze, ezt vissza is kapta egy jobb horgos kíséretében, és tovább verekedtek. Erre már nem a pincér, hanem a kávézó vezetője dobta ki őket a helyiségből. Lehet, hogy ez a kis "malőr" benn lesz holnap az újságban, de Kisét pont ez foglalkoztatta a leginkább. Később leültek egy padra és Kise megtudhatta Ogiwara valódi érzéseit Kurokóval kapcsolatban. Ez az ember... mindvégig szerette Kurokocchit. Nem merte elmondani neki, mert félt, hogy elveszíti a barátságukat... Ezért mindvégig rejtegette előle az érzéseit...

Pontosan olyan mint Kurokocchi. Kise tényleg megértette... Kurokocchi...

Ha lett volna bátorságuk bevallani, akkor talán még most is együtt lehetnének. - Gondolta Kise. Akkor talán soha nem szeretett volna bele, és nem lennének ilyen helyzetben...

Később elmondta a barna hajúnak, hogy Kuroko már jár valakivel. Ez a kijelentés megdöbbentette Ogiwarát, de nem annyira mint Kisét, amikor megtudta ezt. Mindvégig reménykedett benne, hogy Kuroko végül majd őt választja, de az, hogy Kagamihoz költözött... tényleg ráébresztette valamire.

Kurokocchi soha nem lehet az övé... le kell mondania róla... hiába szereti annyira... nem sóvároghat egy olyan valaki után, aki csak barátként tekint rá. Élete legjobb napja volt az a nap, amikor ölelhette, csókolhatta Kurokót...

De el kell felejtenie őt.

Muszáj.

Vagy soha nem lehet igazán boldog.

...

Még nem mondtam el neki. Nem mertem. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rávenni magam arra, hogy valljak neki. Annyira szeretem őt. Ez az érzés mélyen a szívemben olyan boldoggá tesz. Most is. Épp a kanapén ülünk, és tévét nézünk. Az arcom most is semleges lehet, de attól félek, hogy meghallja a zakatoló szívemet. Ha elmondanám neki minden könnyebb lenne. Rápillantottam Kagami-kunra, és éreztem, hogy a hajamat kezdte el piszkálni. Az ujjai között csavargatta, forgatta. A kezét végül a tarkómra csúsztatta, és megcsókolt. Ledöntött a kanapéra, és úgy csókolt tovább. A karjaimat a nyaka köré fontam, és nem tudtam betelni az ízével. Ahogy a nyelve körbejárta a számat, ahogy az ajkamat az ajkai közé vette...

Annyira szeretem Kagami-kunt.

- Kagami-kun... mondanom kell valamit...

- Igen?

Már éppen bevallottam volna neki, hogy mennyire szeretem, de megszólalt a csengő. Pár percig még néztük egymást, majd felállt.

- Khm.. majd én kinyitom. - Rendbe szedte magát, és az ajtóhoz sétált.

- Igen?

- Ah, itt lakik egy bizonyos Kagami Taiga? - hallottam egy nagyon ismerős hangot. Nem...

Ez nem történhet meg.

Lehetetlen...

- Igen, én vagyok. Mit szeretne?

Pár percig egyikük sem szólalt meg, majd végül újra meghallottam azt az ismerős hangot...

- Ah, valójában, én Kuroko Tetsuyát keresem...

- És miért keresi őt? - ah, Kagami-kun...

- Egy régi barátja vagyok, én tanítottam meg őt kosárlabdázni. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Ogiwara Shigehiro vagyok.

...

Képtelenség. Miért? Miért pont most? Most amikor az életem minden percét Kagami-kun tölti ki? Ne... Nem akarlak látni. Ebben a három hónapban nem gondoltam rád. Egyszer sem. Miért teszed ezt? Ogiwara-kun... Ne... Félek... Ha meglátlak...

Ha meglátlak... mi lesz ha az érzéseim újra fellángolnak? De, ha ez megtörténne... akkor... én nem szeretném igazán Kagami-kunt? Ne...

Én tudom, hogy szerelmes vagyok Kagami-kunba!

- Értem. Nos igen, itt van ő is, bejön?

- Ugyan, egyidősek vagyunk, nyugodtan tegezhetsz. Nem baj ha én is?

- Nem, nem gond, nos akkor bejössz?

- Ha lehet, persze.

Ne! Kagami-kun ne engedd be!

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben, felálltam a kanapéról, és odarohantam a bejárati ajtóhoz. Csukott szemmel becsaptam az ajtót Ogiwara-kun előtt majd bezártam azt, és leültem a földre.

- Kuroko?! - Nézett rám értetlenül Kagami-kun. - Mégis mit-

- Kuroko! - Dörömbölt be Ogiwara-kun az ajtón. - Ne menekülj! Ezt meg kell beszélnünk!

- Nincs mit megbeszélni! - Léptem Kagami-kun mellé, és az ajtóval ordibáltam. Ha külső szemlélő meglátna minket így... Ez szörnyen nevetséges.

- De igen is van! Mindent tudok!

- Mégis mi mindent? Fogalmam sincs arról, hogy miről beszélsz!

- Arról beszélek te idióta, hogy szerelmes voltál belém! - Mikor ezt meghallottuk Kagami-kunnal, mindketten megdöbbentünk. Honnan... tudta meg? Éreztem magamon Kagami-kun tekintetét. Nem mertem rá nézni, mert féltem attól a reakciótól, amit az arcán láthatok.

- Kuroko... miért... miért nem mondtad el? Olyan idióta vagy... tudod... én is szerettelek... kérlek, ezt meg kell beszélnünk. Négyszemközt.

Nem...

Ilyen nincs...

Lehetetlen...

Ha az érzéseim elértek volna hozzád...

Vajon... szerettél volna?

...

Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez egyszer megtörténik. Miután Ogiwara-kun megkért, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessen velem, Kagami-kun kinyitotta az ajtót. Csak annyit láttam, hogy Kagami-kun végigmérte a volt szerelmemet. Megfenyegette, hogy ha bármit is csinálni mer velem, egy életre megemlegeti. Láttam a tétovázást, félelmet és féltékenységet a szemében, de egyedül hagyott minket. Felkapta az edző cuccát, és kilépett az ajtón. Láttam rajta, hogy nem akarta ezt. De tudta, hogy erre van szükségem. Már akkor észrevettem, hogy másképp áll Ogiwara-kunhoz, amikor rájött, hogy végig őt szerettem. Vagyis tényleg csak szerettem. De sajnos ő ezt még nem tudja...

Leültünk az asztalhoz, és megkínáltam Ogiwara-kunt üdítővel. Hihetetlen... ennyi idő elteltével sem változott semmit. A barna haj, ami a szélrózsa minden irányában eláll, a barna szemek... Az az idióta mosoly, ami most is az arcán van...

- Nem változtál semmit Kuroko. Csak a hajad nőtt meg. - Mosolygott. - Viszont pár centit nőttél. Ez már haladás. - Nevetett fel idegesen.

Nem... nem, Kuroko. Fogd vissza magad, ne engedj a kísértésnek... ne...

_Ne hogy ki üsd egy Ignite Pass Kaival..._

Most sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznom.

- Ogiwara-kun, tudod, hogy nem tehetek róla, hogy Oka-sanra magasságát örököltem. Viszont arról sem, hogy ilyen debella lettél. Mond, nem szoktad véletlenül, jegyzem meg, véletlenül beverni a fejed ha bejössz egy ajtón? - kérdeztem nyájasan.

_Rühellem ha valaki a magasságommal piszkál..._

Erre csak felnevetett, és beleivott az innivalójába.

- Most úgy viselkedünk, mint a régi szép időkben! Hát nem remek? - mosolygott.

Félrenéztem.

- Ogiwara-kun. Miért jöttél _pont most _ide? Miért vagy itt? És egyáltalán... honnan tudtad meg? - néztem a szemébe.

- Feltűnt már, hogy sokkal többet beszélsz mint általában? De - mosolygott újra -, nincs is semmi baj. Tudod régen soha nem tudtam mire gondolsz. Mindig a reakciódat figyeltem, és egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy beléd szerettem. Rettegtem. Nem csak magamtól, hanem az irántad való érzéseimtől. Próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni ezeket az érzéseket, de mindig bennem voltak. Odafigyeltem arra, hogy ne változzon meg semmi a viselkedésemben, hiszen nem akartam elveszíteni a barátságunkat. Emlékszel arra a napra? Amikor megkérdeztem, hogy miért nem jössz velem egy iskolába?

_"Kuroko! Kérsz egy vanília turmixot? Ha igen akkor utána el menjünk kosarazni? Hm? Ah, még mindig nem gondoltad meg magad? Biztos, hogy a Teikouba akarsz járni?"_

_Igen... emlékszem..._

- Mélyen legbelül reménykedtem, hogy azt mondod velem jössz. Ha velem jöttél volna, biztos, hogy bevallottam volna neked. De te végül mégis csak oda mentél. Olyan akaratos voltál. Sőt, nem is inkább makacs. Bármit amit kitűztél célul, azt teljesítetted. Ezt is szeretem benned. De te mindig róluk beszéltél...

Csak ültem ott döbbenten... kikről? Az érzéseid... hát te is? Te is szerettél engem?

- Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun... állandóan az ő nevét hajtogattad... engem közben belülről majd felemésztett a féltékenység... alig vártam, hogy játszhassam veled, hogy megmutathassam, hogy sokkal jobb vagyok mint a te "Aomine-kunod." De te megsérültél... és a csapatod kapitánya... meg az egész meccs...

- Abban a pillanatban mindent elveszítettem. Nem mertem a szemed elé kerülni. Saját kudarcként éltem meg azt a napot... De egyvalamit tudnod kell Kuroko...

- Mi..mit?

- Nagyon sajnálom - dőlt rá az asztalra, hogy ne láthassam az arcát -, mindent... meg tudsz nekem bocsátani?

Ha minden másképp alakult volna... sosem... reménykedtem volna... mégis... annyira...

- Annyira boldog vagyok. - Böktem ki végül.

Felemelkedett az asztalról, és értetlenül bámult rám. A tekintete azt kérdezte "mégis miért?"

- Hogy miért? - tettem fel a ki nem mondott kérdést. - Ha a dolgok nem így alakultak volna, akkor nem ismerném azokat az embereket, akiket most. Istenem... Ogiwara-kun... rájöttem - mosolyogtam -, olyan boldog vagyok.

Csak megint felnevetett. De ez szívből jövő volt.

- Kuroko... haha... te tényleg nagyon szereted őket - állt meg a mondandójában látva, hogy értetlenül figyelem -, istenem, olyan lassú a felfogásod - nevetett fel újra -, akik körülvesznek téged, azok szeretnek téged. Nem vagy egyedül hallod? - simogatta meg a fejemet. - De tudod, ahogy most látlak, ráébredtem. Tényleg jó döntés volt ezt megbeszélni. Most már mindketten levehetjük a terhet a vállunkról, és boldogok lehetünk. Hiszen szerelmes vagy nem? És ez a sokáig tartó érzelmi mizéria... tudjuk be első szerelemnek rendben? - állt fel az asztaltól.

- Rendben. - mosolyogtam, majd én is felálltam, és az ajtóhoz sétáltunk.

- Kár, hogy nem voltunk igazi Ádám és Éva nem? - kérdezte hirtelen.

Nem értetem miről beszél.

- Hogy érted ezt Ogiwara-kun?

- Végül is egymásnak olyanok voltunk mint a tiltott gyümölcs, nem de? - vigyorgott. - Elvileg egy beteljesületlen szerelem lenne a miénk, de én mégis úgy érzem... hogy ez így tökéletes.

- Igen, igaz. - Néztem rá. Már épp elmenni készült, de nem hagyhattam ennyiben a dolgot.

_Nem mehet el csak így._

_- _Ogiwara-kun! - Nézett vissza rám. - Kérlek... ölelj meg legalább... hiszen ennyi év után, most látom újra, az én első igazi barátomat és szerelmemet. - Mosolyogtam.

Visszasétált és megöleltük egymást. Szerencsémre, semmit sem éreztem. Itt volt mellettem életem első szerelme - igen, aki fiú -, és nem érzek iránta már semmit. Megkönnyebbültem. Ezt az embert több éven keresztül szerettem, és most hiába vagyok a gyengén átölelő karjaiban, mégis... egyetlen ember iránt forognak a gondolataim.

És végül rájöttem. Nem attól féltem, hogy újra belé szerethetek... hiszen, már van valaki akit szeretek. Ha nem attól, hogy ezt a valakit elveszíthetem.

- Ne félj. Kagami szeret téged. Mikor rám nézett a vörös szemeivel, tényleg megijedtem. Majdnem felnyársaltak... - Nevetett fel. - Menj, keresd meg. Hiszen még nem mondtad el neki, hogy mit érzel iránta ugye? - nézett le rám.

Ogiwara-kun, te tényleg ennyire ismersz engem?

...

Miután Ogiwara-kun elment, bezártam az ajtót és elindultam megkeresni Kagami-kunt. A sétálásból végül rohanás lett. Miközben észrevétlenül szaladtam a tömegben, vörös színű hajat keresve, néhány gondolat futott át az agyamon.

_Ogiwara-kun..._

_Ha az érzéseim elértek volna... most már tudom, hogy szerettél volna._

_De egyvalamit biztosan tudok..._

_Ez az érzés nagyon kedves volt nekem. Csak kínzott és kínzott, mégis... Mindig is őrizni fogom... Első szerelmem drága emlékét..._

_De most, rohannom kell a jövőm felé._

_Mert... én tényleg... igazán..._

_Nagyon szeretem Kagami-kunt._

* * *

Ahh! Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok.

Nem hiszitek el, de megszenvedtem ezt a fejezetet! Ah, és mivel tényleg ez az utolsó előtti fejezet, köszönöm a drága véleményeket! Megdobogtatta a szívemet amikor elolvastam őket. Az, hogy amit írogatok, tetszik nektek - hiába lehet tele hibákkal -, az remek érzés. Mikor még nem írtam ficeket, de olvastam másokét, és egyben a véleményeket is, arra gondoltam, hogy én is szeretném ha ilyeneket írnának nekem. Legyen az pozitív vagy negatív. Mikor megláttam az első véleményeket, olyan boldog voltam! Tényleg nagyon hálás vagyok... A minap is többször elolvastam őket... Olyan boldog vagyok! *mosolyog*

Remélem tetszett!

Lora98~

suu~


	7. Chapter 7: End

Hát igen itt a vége! ^^ Leírtam, mindent amit kigondoltam ezzel a történettel kapcsolatban, és örülök, hogy befejeztem. :) Lehet lesz olyan aki mást várt, de nekem ez a tökéletes befejezés. Remélem azért nem lett olyan szörnyű, és azért olvasható.

De azért köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!

És remélem, hogy elnéztek majd még erre, mert most írok egy másik történetet, ami szintén Kurokóval kapcsolatos. /hát ki más lehetne a főszereplő? :D/

* * *

Azóta elég sok minden történt. Sőt, eltelt már vagy tizenöt év. Amikor Ogiwara-kun elment**, **és én rohantam megkeresni Kagami-kunt, megtaláltam őt a kosárlabda pályánál. Akkor láttam őt először olyan féltékenynek. Azt mondta, hogy nagyon szeret engem, de ha én Ogiwara-kunnal akarok maradni, akkor el tudna engedni. Teljesen ledöbbentem, hisz nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szeret engem. Láttam az arcán, hogy fáj kimondania ezeket a szavakat, de mégis megtette.

Sóhajtottam.

Közelebb léptem hozzá, de ő hátrált tőlem. Én csak zavartan néztem rá, mire azt mondta, hogy ha közelebb megyek hozzá, nem tudja, hogy mit tenne velem. Persze ezt "olyan" értelemben gondolta...

Akkor mondtam neki először, hogy szeretem.

Tényleg nagyon megdöbbent. A száját eltátotta, én pedig alig tudtam visszatartani a nevetésemet. Még a labdát is kiejtette a kezéből!

Azután odarohant hozzám, és megölelt. Majd megfogta a kezemet, és hazaráncigált.

Nos, másnap nem tudtam iskolába menni...

...

Még pár évvel ezelőtt, véletlenül találkoztam Haizaki-kunnal, és beültünk egy kávézóba. Akkor elmondta, hogy ezt az egészet, amit vele csinált - próbáltam nem elpirulni akkor -, csak azért tette, hogy féltékennyé tegye a szeretőjét.

Ekkor beállt közöttünk egy kínos csend, és én - Haizaki-kun reakciójából ítélve -, olyan fejet vághattam, mint aki nem hiszi el a másiknak azt, amit mondott. Persze leordította a hajamat, hogy igen is higgyem el a mondandóját. Elmesélte, hogy akkor amikor találkozott velem, előtte egy nappal "szakítottak" a szeretőjével. Vagyis - ahogy Haizaki-kun mondta -, szünetet tartottak. Persze hozzátette, hogy mind ezt ő vágta a szerelme fejéhez... Megint úgy nézhettem rá, mert azt mondta, hogy nem az ő hibája az egész.

Később azt is elmondta, hogy miután elment tőlem, másnap elment hozzá a szeretője. Magából kikelve ordibált vele, hogy hogy volt képes ezt tenni.

Mikor ezt elmesélte, vigyorgott, és nagyon boldog volt.

_- Ő az a fajta, aki sose mutatja ki az érzéseit, és sosem tudom, hogy mi járhat a fejében. Ez elég idegesítő, de én ezt is szeretem benne. De akkor nagyon megharagudtam rá, mert mellőzött már vagy két hétig, és mikor kérdőre vontam őt, azt válaszolta, hogy nem volt kedve találkozni velem. - Mosolygott fanyarul. - Ez tényleg rosszul esett, pedig elhiheted, hogy nem vagyok egy érzelgős ember. De végül - túrt bele a hajába -, minden helyre jött, és talán, aznap ezért is választottalak téged, hisz tényleg hasonlítasz rá._

Még beszélgettünk pár óráig, majd hívást kapott, és el kellett mennie. De mielőtt elment, elmondta azt, amire a legkíváncsibb voltam az egész beszélgetésünk alatt.

A szeretője nem más volt mint...

Nijimura-senpai.

Nos... soha nem gondoltam volna. - Mosolyogtam.

Haizaki-kun most személyi testőr. Bár meg tudom érteni, hogy mégis miért... A haja ugyanolyan, mint amilyen akkor volt amikor még a Teikouba jártunk.

De boldog vagyok...

Örülök, hogy akkor nem szerettem bele.

...

Kagami-kunnal még ma is együtt vagyunk. Miután befejeztük az iskolát, Amerikába költöztünk. Persze, a többiek nem örültek ennek. Aomine-kun és Momoi-san - ők már hat éve házasok -, elmondták mindennek Kagami-kunt. - Kuncogtam.

Miután az egyetemet is elvégeztük, visszatértünk Tokyóba. Vettünk egy családi házat, és összehívtunk mindenkit.

Tényleg mindenkit.

A volt csapattársakat, osztálytársakat... tele van a hát emberekkel. Kagami-kun építettet még az egész összejövetel előtt, egy kosárlabdapályát a kert végébe.

- Gyáá Nigou! Megmondtam, hogy ne mássz fel az asztalra! Mozgás lefelé! - Néztem a kiabáló Kagami-kunra, aki a nagy termetű Huskynkat terelgette le az asztalról.

Elmosolyodtam.

Kagami-kun már nem fél Nigoutól. Sőt, egyre jobban megszereti... Bár a többi kutyától még mindig tart, de őt már megszokta... Nigou is megváltozott. Már eléri a térdemet, olyan magas.

Aomine-kun és Momoi-san tényleg összeházasodtak. Mindig is azt gondoltam, hogy ők ketten tényleg összeillenek. Hisz ki lenne képes elviselni Aomine-kun perverzióit?

Momoi-san amúgy terhesen ment férjhez. Nos igen, Aomine-kun előbb csinált kisbabát, mint...

Nos igen.

Daisuke-kun amúgy tiszta apja. A személyisége, a kinézete... Le sem tagadhatja, hogy Aomine-kun fia. Aomine-kun imádja őt. Állandóan vele van, szinte látszik az arcán, hogy mennyire szereti őt. Már régen abbahagyta a kosaras karrierjét, hogy meg tudja védeni az embereket. Mikor Momoi-san elmondta neki, hogy terhes, akkor döntötte el, hogy rendőr lesz. Azóta számos kitüntetést kapott, és párszor meg is sérült, de nem életveszélyesen.

- Daisuke! Dai-chan! Ne koszoljátok össze magatokat mielőtt eszünk! Kagamin! Segíthetnél a főzésben, nem kosarazni kéne!

- Bakagami! Ahomine! Húzzátok ide a seggeteket segíteni!

- Riko! Nem kéne a gyerekek előtt így beszélned! - Tette a kezét Hyuuga-senpai az ölében ülő kislánya fülére.

Riko-san és Hyuuga-senpai is házasok. Persze, Kagetora-san - Riko-san apja -, megfenyegette Hyuuga-senpait, hogy ha meg meri bántani őt, akkor olyat kap amit soha nem fog elfelejteni...

A lányuk - Chie-chan -, már három éves. Olyan barna haja van mint Riko-sannak, de a szeme az apjáé.

...

Kise-kun és én, sokkal közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, mint régebben. Kise-kun és a senpaija - Kasamatsu-san -, összejöttek egy évvel azután, miután elutasítottam Kise-kunt. Az óta, sokkal hiperaktívabb, boldogabb, és néha olyan mintha virágok és madárkák lennének körülötte...

Tényleg nagyon boldog.

Kasamatsu-san a régi iskolájában edzőként tevékenykedik. Azt mondta, hogy mindig is ezt szerette volna csinálni. Kise-kun pilóta szeretett volna lenni, de megváltozott ez az álma, Kasamatsu-san miatt. Ha pilóta lenne, akkor havonta alig látná őt, ezért megmaradt modellnek, és színészkedik is. Az összes filmet nekünk ajándékozta, amiben szerepelt. Tényleg sikere van. Mindenki csak róla beszél Tokyóban, és amióta az egyik interjún elmondta, hogy már van valakije - aki férfi -, csak még jobban nőtt a rajongói száma. Egy részt azért, mert fel merte vállalni, másrészt - és ez a saját véleményem -, hogy túl sok tinédzser lány szereti a yaoi-t...

Elfojtottam egy nevetést.

Persze, Kagami-kun és Kasamatsu-san állandóan féltékeny pillantásokkal figyelnek minket.

Végül is meg tudom érteni miért...

Amikor pár órával ezelőtt beállított Haizaki-kun, Nijimura-senpaijal az oldalán, az mindenkit sokkolt.

De az még jobban, amikor Haizaki-kun odarohant hozzám, és megcsókolt, majd ledöntött a plédre - amin most is ülök -, és perverz hangokat adott ki. Nijimura-senpai csak fogta a fejét, és próbálta nem elröhögni magát. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun - és még egy páran -, elkezdték kergetni Haizaki-kunt. Ő csak nevetett, és végül elbújt Nijimura-senpai háta mögött.

Amikor már mindenki lehiggadt, folytatták azt, amit abbahagytak.

A számhoz emeltem a kedvenc italomat, és egy nagyot kortyoltam belőle.

Midorima-kun már az egyik legelismertebb sebész Tokyóban. Persze, még ma is magával hordozza Oha-asa szerencse elemeit. Takao-kun pedig gyermekorvos Midorima-kun mellett. Neki nem voltak tervei, de ha így Midorima-kun mellett lehet, akkor ezt a hivatást fogja elvégezni. - Mondta amikor egyszer megkérdeztem tőle. Együtt élnek, és az orvosok is tudják róluk, hogy együtt vannak, mégis...

Midorima-kun egy tipikus Tsundere.

Murasakibara-kun híres cukrász. Mindenki hozzá jár tortákat csináltatni. Bár kicsit hajlamos elhúzni a dolgokat, de akkor Himuro-san megfenyíti. Miután elvégezték az iskolát, nyitottak együtt egy cukrászatot. A "csodák tortái" néven.

Szinte magától értetődő volt ez a név. -Kuncogtam.

Mindkettőjüknek van felesége és gyermekük is természetesen. Murasakibara-kun egy nagyon édes nőt - személy szerint Misa-chant -, vett feleségül. Hosszú fekete haja van, és ő újságíró. Egy hét éves - Sara-chan nevű -, lányuk van. Murasakibara-kun magasságát, haja színét, személyiségét örökölte, és csak a szeme színe az anyjáé. Olyan fekete, mint az éjszaka.

Himuro-san - Mikami-chant -, vette feleségül. Mikami-chan énekes, és nagyon szereti az édességeket. A cukrászatban találkoztak és - Mikami-chan szerint -, szerelem volt első látásra. Neki rövid barna haja van, és zöld szemei. Lányuk - Gou-chan -, Himuro-sanra hasonlít belsőleg, de kívülről tisztára Mikami-chan.

Akashi-kun átvette a céget az apjától. Bár soha nem mondja el, hogy mégis mit dolgozik, néha van egy olyan sejtésünk, hogy Akashi-kun akár a maffia tagja is lehet...

Noha, nem lepődnénk meg ezen.

Persze, mikor ezt tárgyaltuk, hirtelen megjelent és mi kiabálva menekültünk. Reggel azt vettük észre, hogy minden helyiségben van pár olló...

Nos, mindegy...

Akashi-kun - az apja végett -, kényszerházasságot kötött. Rei-chant illethetnénk a tökéletes feleség mintájával. Már hét éve házasok, és egyre közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz, ahhoz képest, hogy már van egy kisfiúk. Seichii-kun nagyon aranyos kisfiú. Múlt hónapban volt a hatodik születésnapja, és mindenki elhalmozta ajándékokkal. Apja vörös haját, és szemeit örökölte, sőt még a személyiségét is... Bár mikor megkérdtem tőle, hogy van-e valaki, aki tetszik neki, elvörösödött és össze-vissza beszélt...

Ebben az egyben nem hasonlít Akashi-kunra. Még nem alakította ki azt az ördögi aurát, ami az apját lengi körbe...

Bár idő kérdése..

Aztán végül bevallotta, hogy Akira-kun tetszik neki.

Hát azt kell mondjam, hogy teljesen ledöbbentem.

Akira-kun a mi örökbe fogadott kisfiúnk.

Oka-sanék - akik azonnal elfogadták a kapcsolatunkat, ezzel meglepve minket Kagami-kunnal -, felvetették azt, hogy mi lenne ha béranyát fogadnánk fel. Gondolkodtunk a dolgon, és én nem törődtem Kagami-kun féltékenységével.

Mégis olyan aranyos volt, ahogy egy nem ismert nőre volt féltékeny.

Kagami-kun tűzoltó. Mindig is szerette a tűzoltókat, hiszen mint később megtudtam, az apja is az volt. A kosárlabdát még a mai napig is szereti, de ezt fontosabbnak tartotta. Mindig aggódok érte amikor reggel munkába megy.

Néha nagyon nehéz...

Én óvóbácsi vagyok. Az óvoda, ahol dolgozom, nagyon szép egy hely. A gyerekek - valamilyen módon -, nagyon szeretnek engem. Minden barátunk ide hozta a gyermekét, ami miatt az igazgatónő nagyon boldog volt.

Egy nap Kagami-kun kimentett egy kisbabát egy égő árvaházból. Többen is megsérültek, és volt olyan kisgyermek, aki meg is halt. Szörnyű volt az az időszak. Egy ideig Kagami-kun magát okolta, de végül meggyőzte őt az árvaház tulajdonosa. Ha Kagami-kun nagyon akarta volna, még akkor sem tudta volna megmenteni azokat a kisgyerekeket.

Később elmentünk abba az árvaházba ami leégett - persze a felújítás után -, és elintéztük az örökbefogadási papírokat. Azt a kisbabát fogadtuk örökbe, akit Kagami-kun megmentett. Kagami-kun ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a kisfiú neve Kuroko Akira legyen.

Akira haja vörös, néha tényleg Kagami-kun kisfiának hiszik. Mielőtt Akira felnőtt volna, Felkerestem Akashi-kun, hogy minden információt szedjen össze az ő igazi szüleiről. Másnap meg is voltak a papírok, és valamilyen módon, még egy fényképünk is lett Akira szüleiről. Az igazi neve Takuya, de mi megtartottuk az Akira nevet. A szülei írók voltak, de egy autóbalesetben meghaltak, és semmilyen rokon lévén, a fiúkat árvaházba vitték. Akira szobájában ott van a fénykép az igazi szüleiről, és rólunk. Egyszer azt mondta, hogy:

_- Szomorú vagyok azért mert meghaltak azok a gyerekek, de boldog vagyok azért, hogy Tou-san akkor eljött engem megmenteni. Szeretlek titeket..._

Akira nagyon szeret minket, és mi szeretjük őt.

Visszatérve...

Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy Seichii-kun Akirát szereti. Végül is még csak gyerekek, de...

Hát, ezen ráérünk még gondolkodni...

...

Ogiwara-kun pedig jövőhéten házasodik. Beleszeretett egy csodálatos nőbe, és nagyon boldog. Meghívott minket is, sőt, én leszek a tanúja. Először, mikor találkoztam a kedvesével - Riku-channal -, halálra rémült tőlem. Sűrűn bocsánatot kért, hisz hallotta, hogy gyenge jelenléttel rendelkezem, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire gyengével... Gyönyörű narancssárga haja van, és fekete szemei. Ő menedzser az egyik női kézilabda csapatnál, és nagyon jól végzi a munkáját.

Mikor kettesben maradtunk, közölte, hogy tud rólunk Ogiwara-kunnal. Földbegyökerezett a lábam amikor ezt mondta, de azonnal meg is nyugtatott. Őt nem varja ez az egész, hiszen régen történt, de biztos akar lenni, hogy már nincsenek érzéseim Ogiwara-kun iránt. Megnyugtattam, hogy nincsenek és, hogy nagyon boldog vagyok. Azt is mondtam neki, hogy örülök, hogy akkor régen ezt meg tudtuk beszélni, hisz nem lehetnénk most ennyire boldogok. Riku-channal nagyon megértjük egymást, és van amikor Kise-kunnal együtt - így mi hárman -, elmegyünk valahová.

Felnéztem, és láttam, hogy Ogiwara-kun és Riku-chan nekem integetnek. Letettem a vanília turmixot a kezemből és visszaintegettem nekik.

...

Ahogy körbenéztem és megpillantottam Kagami-kunt, ahogy Aomine-kunnal, Daisuke-kunnal, Akirával, Seichii-kunnal, Gou-channal, Sara-channal kosaraznak.

Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpaival és Riko-sannal veszekedtek valamin, amin Wakamatsu-san és Imayoshi-san próbált nem nevetni. Sakurai-san pedig folyamatosan hajlongott Mibuchi-sannak valami miatt. Mayuzumi-san Reo-kunnal és Susa-sannal nevettek, miközben ételt loptak Momoi-santól.

Mindenki nevetett és beszélgetett, és ahogy oldalra fordultam, láttam ahogy Akira fut felém.

...

- Tou-san! Tou-san!

Elmosolyodtam, ahogy a kisfiam az ölembe vetette magát. Kipirosodott arccal nézett fel rám, és lihegett. A kezemet a hajába vezettem, és összeborzoltam azt.

- Igen?

- Ki-chan mesélte, hogy ő régen szeretett téged Tou-san! Hogy-hogy Tou-sant választottad helyette? - nézett rám kérdőn.

Elnéztem oldalra, és megláttam Kise-kunt, ahogy bocsánatot formált a szájával, miközben Kasamatsu-san a hátát rugdalta.

Lenéztem Akirára, majd újra ránéztem Kagami-kunra. Most éppen Aomine-kunnal veszekedett valamin, és ahogy láttam egy-egy ellenit készültek játszani. Kagami-kun rám nézett, és integetett, majd Aomine-kun odasétált hozzá, és belesúgott valamit a fülébe. Kagami-kun csak elvörösödött, és kergetni kezdte Aomine-kun.

- Erre egyszerű a válasz Akira. - Mondtam, de ő csak értetlenül nézett rám.

- _Mert szeretem őt_. - Mosolyogtam.

Erre csak elvörösödött, és kezeivel eltakarta az arcát. Olyan aranyos volt, hogy képtelen voltam visszatartani a nevetésemet.

Mikor abbahagytam, láttam, hogy mindenki tátott szájjal néz rám, és én nem tudtam, hogy miért.

Kise-kun és Momoi-san, sőt még Kagami-kun is elájult. Így volt ez néhány régi csapattaggal is, de tényleg nem tudtam, hogy mégis mi történt.

Majd később rájöttem...

Azt hiszem még sosem hallottak engem igazán nevetni...

_Mégis..._

_Remélem ez a pillanat, amiben most vagyunk, soha nem fog elmúlni..._

_Hogy örökre ilyen boldogak maradjunk..._

_Úgy megállítanám az időt..._

_Olyan boldog vagyok most..._

_Én tényleg szeretem ezt az életet..._

_Hálás vagyok a sorsnak, hogy megismerhettelek titeket..._

_Nélkületek olyan unalmas lenne minden..._

_De legfőképp neked vagyok hálás..._

_Megváltoztattad az életem..._

_Mert én..._

_Tényleg... igazán..._

_Nagyon szeretlek téged..._

_Kagami-kun._

**END**

* * *

Tényleg köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!

Remélem velem maradtok még!

By: Lora98~

Suu~


End file.
